KHR D or D
by Insazy
Summary: Wish you could dare your favorite, or most hated KHR character? Well here is your chance. All dares accepted. Complete.
1. Begining

KHR D OR D

Warning: Some swearing

Don't own, no suey!

_Two figures walk into a building, one girl and one a boy. The girl turns on the lights…_

**Loli:** Hi! I welcome you to my first ever dare fic. Tsuna is also here!

**Tsuna:** Hello. Loli-san why am I here?

**Loli:** Because I love you! *Huggles Tsuna* OH don't call me Loli-san, Loli is just fine

**Tsuna:** Thank you? And okay.

**Loli:** *straight face* you're welcome.

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* Anyway, D or D? What does that mean?

**Loli:** YOU DON'T KNOW!

**Tsuna:** . . .no

**Loli:** *takes giant gulp of air* Well, my sweet little tuna fish D or D means Dare or Dare, kind of like Truth or Dare but Dare or Dare. It is going to be awesome! XD

**Tsuna:** Oh. . . Wait, tuna fish?

**Loli:** *looks serious* Yes, tuna fish.

**Tsuna:** . . .

**Loli:** *stare*

**Tsuna:** Okay!

**Loli:** Yay! *glomps*

**Loli:** Almostforgot to introduce the other KHR characters.

_Loli presses a button on a remote and spotlights are shone on the wall. All of the KHR characters are chained up._

**Tsuna: **Why is everyone chained up but me?

**Loli: ***Glomps Tsuna* because you're harmless and won't hurt me.

**Tsuna: ***Sweatdrop* why would the hurt you?

**Loli:** *Pulls out mysterious box* this.

**Tsuna:** A box?

**Loli:** No, Tsuna, its what's inside the box. *pats Tsuna on the head* you're so cute and clueless.

**Hayato:** Let me out of here you bitch!

**Loli:** *Drops box* I'm a bitch?

**Hayato:** Yes, yes you are.

**Loli:** Yes, I did it! *Hugs Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** What do you mean by 'I did it'?

**Loli:** *serious* I want to be a bitch.

**Everyone:** . . . Why?

**Loli:** I think it is a very good quality to have. *bows* Thank you master of being a bitch.

**Takeshi:** Maa Maa~ As long as she wants to be one she can.

**Loli:** Thank you for understanding. *hugs Takeshi* One down, all other characters except Tsuna to go! *fist pump*

**Everyone:** *Sweatdrop*

**Loli:** What? I just want people to understand me and I just refuse to taint our perfect little universal uke's mind.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Tsuna:** . . . Thank you?

**Loli:** I mean you guys will do it for me eventually. Fufufufu. .

**Tsuna: **HIIiii! Loli don't say stuff like that!

**Hayato:** Yeah! Tenth will always be our perfect little universal uke.

**Everyone:** *silence*

**Loli:** Wrong part, dude, wrong part. *noms on popcorn*

**Hayato:** *blushes*I-I mean we will never taint him, right guys? *glares*

**Everyone:** *nods*

**Loli:** Okaay, movin' on. *throws popcorn*

**Byakuran:** Oww!

**Loli:** Here are the rest of the characters. You just heard Byakuran, but say hi anyway Byakuran.

**Byakuran:** Hello~ I will destroy this world.

**Loli:** You can't because you are chained to a wall. Ooh kinky.

**Everyone:** Kinky?

**Loli:** What? Being chained to a wall is kinky isn't it? I mean I'm sure Tsuna has been chained to a wall before, right. He has had to be kidnapped as Vongola when he is older right?

**Tsuna:** Loli, you can't tell them about the future!

**Loli:** So you are going to be kidnapped? Sweet!

**Everyone:** *stunned*

**Hayato:** Loli how could you say that? You don't know the future.

**Loli:** No, but it seems Tsuna here does. Now why do you know that you're going to be kidnapped and chained to a wall?

**Tsuna:** Well, let's just say wrong time for the Ten-Year Bazooka to go off.

**Everyone:** *silence*

**Loli:** Awesome!

**Rohei:** (fail spelling) to the Extreme!

**Loli:** I shall introduce one more person which is Hibari Kyouya! *fan girl scream*

**Hibari:** Hn

**Loli:** A man of few words. *drool*

**Tsuna:** Are you okay, Loli?

**Loli:** I will be tunafish. I will be.

**Loli:** Now for some rules.

**Tsuna:** *drum roll*

**Loli:** Thanks! Rule 1. You may dare all people in the KHR world including me. Rule 2. All dares accepted, any pairing. Het, straight, (Yuck) echi, Yuri, (Ewww) and finally Yaoi! (Yes, Yes and Yes!) Any other thing I didn't mention is welcome also. Rule 3. Dare with a limit people, or at least once I get going.

**Tsuna:** Loli, what is yaoi?

**Loli: ***face plant* Tsuna you are so innocent. That is why I love you. Chuu~

**Tsuna: **Okay. *sweatdrop* Why did you put it there?

**Loli: ***eyes glass over* because I love it. Especially you with a certain someone. XD

**Tsuna:** *blushes* HIIIiii! Loli! I do not like Hibari-san.

**Everyone:** *silence*

**Loli:** I never said Hibari.

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Tsuna:** *stuttering* B-b-but-t. . .

**Loli:** I knew you love him. I mean the manga is like, so straight forward, it's just screaming 1827.

**Tsuna:** It is not! That is just your imagination.

**Loli:** And what an imagination it is. *staring off into space*

**Tsuna:** . . .

**Loli:** *starting to drool*

**Tsuna:** . . . Well, we lost her. Please review ne~ *smiles brightly*

**Loli: ***snaps out of it* Yes, Dare or I will find you. Fufufufu. . .

**A/N**-

Hope you like.

(My spelling check wanted me to put tuna instead of Tsuna!) LOL


	2. Three Dares

Don't own so no suey.

**Loli:** Welcome back to KHR D or D!

**Tsuna:** We got three dares this week.

**Everyone:** *groan*

**Loli:** What are you groaning for?

**Hayato:** Dares are so degrading.

**Loli:** That is why I love them.

**Tsuna:** Okay. Loli, do you want to start the dares?

**Loli:** Sure, first dare is from DiveToWorld:

_I dare Hibari to demonstrate what the true meaning of "I'll bite you to death" is on. . .Tsuna!_

_Heres a cookie!. . . and a Tsuna plushie!_

**Loli:** Coooookie *nomnommunch* Tsuna Plushie is the bomb! Thank you!

**Tsuna:** Hibari has to do what!

**Loli:** Oh yeah, here we go.

**Hibari:** hn.

**Loli:** Wait!

**Hibari:** What?

**Loli:** I forgot my recorder. *runs off*

**Tsuna:** She is going to record the dares!

**Loli:** *runs back* Yup. *hefts video camera* Let's start.

_Hibari grabs Tsuna and starts to make out with him. Tsuna freezes under the touch but slowly leans forward._

**Everyone:** *STARE*

**Hayato:** What are you doing to the tenth, you idiot.

_Tsuna yelps and falls to the floor clutching his lip._

**Loli:** What happened, Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** Hibari bit me.

**Everyone:** . . .bit you?

**Tsuna:** *nods head*

**Loli:** Wow. I didn't know that's what it means. Interesting. *writes in notebook*

**Tsuna:** There's blood.

**Loli:** Whatever just have Hibari lick it or something.

**Everyone:** . . .Lick it?

**Hibari:** Fine. *smirks and drags Tsuna to a sound proof room.

**Loli:** I so have cameras in there. Hehehe

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Loli:** Anyway, next dare. This one is from Ichihara

_Let a random KHR chara explain the meaning of Yaoi. . .And I mean literary (Touching and. . .)_

_If you do it, here's a batch of cookies!_

_-Ichihara_

**Loli:** Yes, good dare. Tsuna has no idea what Yaoi means so I need someone to explain to everyone what it means with a literary touch. Muahahah

**Everyone:** *backs away*

**Loli:** I think I will choose out of the Varia.

**Varia:** *pales*

**Loli:** Okay, *pulls name out of Varia hat* We got. . .Levi?

**Everyone:** NOOOoooo

**Tsuna:** What are we saying no to?

**Loli:** Well my tuna, they are whining because Levi is going to show you guys what yaoi means with gay lord over there.

**Lussari:** (how do you spell his name) Yes! Levi-chan come over here.

**Levi:** God no no no. Why would you do this to me God! *Yells to the heavens*

**Tsuna:** Good, because I would like to know what everyone is freaking out about.

**Loli:** You will see, Tsuna, you will see.

_One totally and completely morbid Yaoi teaching later._

**Everyone:** *traumatized*

**Tsuna:** My eyes! They burn!

**Loli:** hehehe! Moving on. Last Dare from Mearemoi.

_This seems better than most other dare fics/shot_

_I daree. . .every male (okay not every, just choose those who are not willing) to wear a bikini!_

**Loli:** *rolling on the floor laughing her butt off* Hah.. that's a . . ahah. . . good one. . hahahhaha!

**Tsuna:** So who is going to dress up?

**Loli:** Oh yeah, forgot about that. Now let's see, who wants to dress up in a bikini?

**Everyone:** *takes a step back toward the door*

**Loli:** No you don't. *presses button and steel wall covers door* Who wants to go? *glare*

**Tsuna:** I want to try one on.

**Everyone:** . . .Why?

**Tsuna:** *blushing* I want to know why my mom wanted to dress me in one when I was little.

**Loli:** Okay, Tsuna is one. Next is Byakuran, Hayato, Belphagor, and TYL Lambo, oh gross.

_All people named grab a bikini and get changed._

_Tsuna walk in with an orange bikini with fish pictures. The top is spaghetti straps. He has a bikini bottom._

_Byakuran's is Blue with white marshmellows. The top is like a tank top and the bottoms are like briefs._

_Belphagor's is gold with silver crowns decorating it. His top ties in the front and his bottoms are like shorts._

_TYL Lambo's is white with black splotches like a cow. Two strings wrap from the top of the bikini to the bottoms._

**Loli:** Lookin' good you guys. *whistles*

**Tsuna:** This bikini is surprisingly comfortable.

**Byakuran:** For you it is. For me it's simply too small.

**Belphagor:** You just don't have the figure for it.

**Fran:** Neither do you. * hides behind TYL Lambo*

**Belphagor:** *throws knife*

**TYL Lambo:** Ouch! Watch those knives, sheesh.

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops and nosebleeds at Tsuna*

**Loli:** Well that went surprisingly good, except for the nosebleeds. Tsuna, you are so cute. *snuggles*

**Tsuna:** Thank you.

**Loli:** That was our final dare. So um, this is the end I suppose.

**Everyone:** YES!

**Loli:** Please dare more you guys. Thanks. Bye.

Everyone: 

A/N-

I totally love the no at the end. LOL


	3. Lime or Lemon

Don't own so no suey

Warning: Lime I think.

**Loli:** Muhahah! Get back here you stupid characters! *revs chainsaw*

**Stupid characters:** AAAAHHHHhhhhhh *falls to the wrath of the chainsaw*

_1 hour later _

**Loli:** Okay, *looks at readers* Oh, you're here already? Sorry I had to destroy those stupid characters.

**Tsuna:** Why?

**Loli:** Because they tried to steal many things from my Y vault.

**Hayato:** What in the world is a Y vault?

**Loli:** *snicker* It really stands for my Yaoi vault.

**Tsuna:** *shudder* How come you need a vault for Yaoi? And wouldn't you just need a small safe for that and not a vault?

**Loli:** No, Tsuna. You are under estimating my ability to collect Yaoi. Which includes pictures, videos, doujinshi, posters, and everything else. Which reminds me, I haven't checked my inventory in a while. * walks off*

**Yamamoto:** Didn't she just check here inventory one and a half hours ago?

**Hayato:** Yes, you baseball freak! That's why all those character were being chased.

**Yamamoto:** OHHhhh

**Tsuna:** Anyway. Everyone else is here too. Say hi or I will take Loli's chainsaw and..!

**Everyone:** HI HI Hello Hi Wassup Welcome

**Tsuna:** Wait I didn't hear everybody. *Goes through check list* Kyouya! Kyouya, you did not say Hello.

**Hibari:** Hn. *turns to readers* Hi.

**Everyone:** *gaping*

**Hayato:** Did the tenth just call Hibari, Kyouya?

**Fran:** No, he called him, Mr. Muffin Cakes.

**Hayato:** Shut up, you freakish frog.

**Fran:** Wow. Every insult you make has the word freak or a version of it.

**Yamamoto:** Yeah, it really does.

**Hayato:** SHUT UP!

**Tsuna:** Okay, while they are arguing, shall we move on?

**Belphagor:** Oh, yes. Shishishi. Before the prince gets bored.

**Tsuna:** Whatever. *smiles brightly at readers* Our first review is from DiveToTheWorld.

_DiveToTheWorld_

_Haha! I can't be bothered signing in this time…_

_Thanks for putting in my dare. I finally got to see the true meaning._

_Teh dare : I dare Levi to wear one of Harus costumes while following Xanxus around._

_Heres my homemade cake, which probably tastes bad, and a T-Shirt that says I'll bite you to death on it!_

**Loli:** I am back. And I still have everything. Yes! *air pump* Now did you read the first dare, Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** Yes Loli.

**Loli:** *Looks* Cake! ** Good try Dive Good try. I love the t-shirt. *squeals and puts it on* How do I look?

**Tsuna:** Very nice, Loli.

**Loli:** Thanks. Hibari, how do I look?

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Tsuna:** *elbows Hibari* Kyouya, what do you think?

**Hibari:** It looks fine.

**Loli:** Wow, Tsuna, you really got Hibari wrapped around your finger.

**Tsuna:** Thank you.

**Hayato:** What about the dare?

**Loli:** OH! Forgot HehEeheh

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Loli:** Levi! Get over here!

**Levi:** No the boss told me to stay in this spot.

**Loli:** Well, your boss told me to tell you to come over here and do this dare at all costs.

**Levi:** Alright, for the boss. *walks over to Loli* What is the dare my boss wants me to do?

**Loli:** UMmm, Just put this on and I'll tell you. *hands over a costume*

**Levi:** Sure, anything for boss.

**Tsuna:** *snickers* boss fanatic.

**Loli:** Nice *fist bumps with Tsuna*

**Levi:** I am back!

_Levi is wearing the Eiffel tower costume except it is black and white, like an old cartoon._

**Loli:** Good. Now go follow Xanxus. God his name his so hard to say. I don't even think its Japanese or Italian.

**Tsuna:** *shrugs* I think it was just kinda symbolic.

**Loli:** Maybe

**Levi:** Bossu, I was told to follow you around with this costume on.

**Xanxus:** Die Trash Die

**Levi:** Very well. I will die in your presence once this dare is over.

**Loli:** Wow. Such devotion.

**Tsuna:** No kidding.

**Hayato:** Tenth do you need anything from me. Maybe a pillow, food, water, bed, futon, candy, cake, toilet, fruit, paper, suit, weapon, or anything else?

**Tsuna:** NO. *watches Hayato walk away*

**Loli:** Did he say toilet?

**Tsuna:** Yes, yes he did.

**Loli:** It seems you got your own devoted servant. *giggle*

**Tsuna:** I agree completely.

**Loli:** Moving on. The next dare is from _Mearemoi_, Yes!

_Mearemoi_

_LMAO_

_I laughed like so freaking hard _

_Thanks for using my dare :DD_

_I don't want to trouble you with another dare, but I'll still give you one and you can do it if you want, not then its okay~_

_Erm… I dare… Hibari to run around naked and yell "Banzai!"_

_XD thanks again :DD_

**Loli:** *Rolling on floor* That. . haha. . is the great. . hah. . est dare ev. . haha. . er! Hahahaha!

**Tsuna:** *Giggling*Yes it is funny, but how are we supposed to make Kyouya do it?

**Loli:** *Serious* I never thought about that. *turns to other characters* Anybody have a good idea. If it is a good idea I will allow them more talking time.

**Everyone:** *thinking very hard*

**Hayato:** Bomb him

**Loli:** Hell no. I am not dying today.

**Yamamoto:** No baseball?

**Tsuna:** I don't think Kyouya likes baseball, Yamamoto.

**Lambo:** No candy!

**Loli:** I don't think Hibari likes candy. Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** He actually likes chocolate a lot.

**Loli:** Seriously, I mean if he did like candy it would definitely be chocolate, but he does like candy?

**Tsuna:** Yes, but if you take it from him he will kill you. Trust me, I barely made it out alive.

**Loli:** So that plan is out. Anything else?

**Belphagor:** Cut him till he does it. Shishishishishishishi

**Loli:** You are all trying to kill me.

**Fran:** You stupid fallen prince. He already beat you.

**Belphagor:** *stabs Fran* I am not a fallen prince.

**Fran:** Whatever you say, Bel-sempai. *Hides face behind hand and shakes head at readers*

**Loli:** This is getting nowhere. Tsuna, how do you get Hibari to listen to you?

**Tsuna:** Oh it's pretty easy. I just threaten him that I won't have any sex with him.

**Everyone:** . . .Sex!

**Loli:** You are having sex with the skylark?

**Tsuna:** Yes.

**Loli:** Perfect. *squeals* Now Tsuna go tell Hibari the dare and make him do it.

**Tsuna:** Okay. *walks over to Hibari and whispers in his ear*

**Everyone:** *watching intently*

**Hibari:** Fine, but you know the consequences.

**Tsuna:** *Nods head*

_Hibari strips in front of everyone and runs around naked. About half way around the room he starts yelling "Banzai!_" _Everyone except Tsuna stare in shock._

**Hibari:** *Puts clothes back on* Hn.

**Tsuna:** Told you.

**Loli:** You sure did. * runs to camera* Okay where is it. *goes through video* Where. . where . . .where. . .WHERE DAMNIT. . .Freeze Frame! *runs video into Y vault and runs back* Got it.

**Everyone:** *Frozen in shock*

**Tsuna:** They haven't changed position.

**Loli:** Okay, I got this. *takes big breath* TSUNA'S NAKED!

**Tsuna:** Loli!

**Everyone:** *Turns to Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** So you refuse to unfreeze at everything I do until you hear the words "Tsuna's naked"?

**Everyone:** *Looks down guiltily*

**Loli:** Oh WHATEVER. This next dare is from kikizoey.

_Kikizoey_

_Okay. My dare is. . ._

_I don't but Hibari must kiss Chrome or anything else (loving way) in front of everyone._

**Loli:** Well, I don't like straight parings but if it's only a kiss I suppose it's okay. I not too sure about what Tsuna thinks though.

**Tsuna:** *angry but starting to cool down* No, no it should be fine. As long as the kiss lasts under 5 seconds.

**Loli:** Under 5 seconds! You are so possessive Tsuna. It amazes me. But your split personality is awesome.*glomps Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *Falls down* Fine. Let's get this dare over with. Kyouya, come over here please.

**Hibari:** Hn. *walks over to Tsuna*

**Loli:** I have a sound machine. It makes everyone able to hear what they are talking about. Let us listen.

_With Tsuna and Hibari._

**Tsuna:** Kyouya can you kiss Chrome for a dare please.

**Hibari:** No.

**Tsuna:** Why not?

**Hibari:** Because it is not you.

**Tsuna:** How about I kiss you now and once you wash your mouth, after also.

**Hibari:** Fine.

_Hibari grabs Tsuna and kisses him tongue and all._

_Back with Everyone else_

**Loli:** That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard come from Hibari's mouth.

**Everyone:** *nods*. .yes

**Hibari:** Lady Pineapple come here.

**Chrome:** *walks over* Yes?

**Hibari:** *Kisses her on the lips for 4 seconds* Nothing.

**Mukuro:** fufufufu Who dares to kiss Chrome. You shall die.

**Hibari:** I'll bite you to death. *thinks* In a few hours*

**Mukuro:** In a few hours? Why not now?

**Loli:** Weren't you paying attention? *watches Tsuna get dragged off* Have fun you two! Oh God I feel like a mother, wishing her kid good luck on a date.

**Hayato:** You are just like a mother. A freakish, crazy, psycho mother.

**Loli:** Thank you, Hayato.

**Hayato:** Your welcome. . .Wait what?

**Loli:** *Ignoring Hayato* The next dare is from _Lazy2Login_.

_Lazy2Login_

_I dare Tsuna to kiss his brothers. Aka Dino/Ryohei/Fuuta_

**Yamamoto:** Don't we need Tsuna for this?

**Loli:** Yep. So let us wait.

_A few hours later_

**Tsuna:** *limping* I am back people. Hayato stop bullying Lambo! Yamamoto do not play baseball in here.

Chrome and . .don't even try to escape Mukuro, anyway Chrome please stop touching that vase. You _will_break it.

**Loli:** Look who's the mother hen now.

**Tsuna:** What? It's easier this way.

**Loli:** Sure. Anyway, you have to kiss your brothers, Tsuna. I suppose Fuuta you can kiss on the cheek, Ryohei and Dino on the lips. . . and no you can't kill them, Hibari!

**Hibari:** Hn. *puts tonfas away* I'll bite you to death.

**Loli:** Oh rawr

**Tsuna:** Relax, Kyouya. It's just my brothers.

_Tsuna walks up to Fuuta and kisses him on the cheek. Fuuta says, "Thanks, Tsuna." Tsuna just nods and moves on to Ryohei. He whispers something in Ryohei's ear, and Ryohei stands still. Tsuna pecks him on the cheek and goes to Dino. Tsuna pulls Dino down to his height and kisses him._

**Tsuna:** *brushes hands together* Well that's done with.

**Loli:** Didn't faze you did it.

**Tsuna:** Nope.

**Loli:** I think Dino and Ryohei are affected though.

_Dino and Ryohei are both on the ground with nosebleeds._

**Tsuna:** Yeah that happens the first couple times. Kyouya had that problem too. We fixed it though.

**Loli:** Seriously. Hibari had a nosebleed. I want to see that.

**Tsuna:** Yeah, well I do have a couple pictur. . .Hmff!

**Hibari:** *Covering Tsuna's mouth and pulling him away* I'll bite you to death, herbivore.

**Tsuna:** *pulls hand away* I thought I was promoted to Omnivore. *disappears around a corner*

**Loli:** Yay! Tsuna was promoted to Omnivore!

**Hayato:** Of course. Tenth probably fought that skylark freak and won.

**Loli:** I don't think that's what happened. I think he got promoted while in bed.

**Everyone:** *Thinks* . . . .

**Loli:** OH God, You guys! I talking about Sex!

**Everyone:** . .Ohhhh. . . WHAT!

**Loli:** *snickers* Yeah, that's what I thought.

**Hayato:** How can you say such a thing! *pulls out bombs*

**Yamamoto:** *grabs bombs* Ma ma~ I'm sure she is just joking.

**Loli:** I'm not. I have the video to prove it. *waves video*

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** *Puts it away* Well, this is our last one.

**Everyone:** YESSSS!

**Loli:** It's from _Saruko._

_Saruko_

_Mearemoi: LOMFAOAROFLLM~ XD (Laughing out my f*king a** off and roll on floor laughing like mad)_

_Loli: I DARE TSUNA TO SAY HE LOVES HIS RIGHTHANDMAN GOKUDERA SO MUCH WHILE LOOKS HIM IN THE EYES (passionately) AND THEN HUG THEN THEY BOTH MAKE OUT FURIOUSLY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE TO THE EXTREME! XD (involve kissing, molesting-from Tsuna mostly, grinding. . .and if can, f*king! XD)_

_Oh and can you write it as detailed as possible? I'm a mad 5927 lover u know~ XD_

_*hands you a collection of GokuTsuna pics, a bag of money and a ticket to free All-you-can-eat-high class restaurant* ;)_

**Loli:** *Grabs pics and carefully sets them in the vault.* Money! HUhaa! *Puts money on money vault* Free food! YESSSssss *Orders from restaurant* Food should be here soon.

**Tsuna:** I have to do what with Hayato?

**Hayato:** Me, with the Tenth? *faints*

**Loli:** Wow, my first time writing a lemon, or lime, or. . whatever it's called.

**Yamamoto:** Won't this make this fic, M-rated?

**Loli:** Oh, yeah. *turns toward readers* This fic will be changed to M next chapter so I can write the dares better.

_So no f*king. Sorry Saruko, maybe in the next chapter._

**Tsuna:** Hayato I love you. *looks into eyes passionately and hugs Hayato*

**Hayato:** *recently awake* T-tenth?

_Tsuna leans into Hayato and kisses him. Everyone gasps. Loli puts a sound proof screen around the two and turns on her cameras. She starts to snicker._

_Tsuna jumps up and wraps his legs around Hayato's waist, so Hayato has to grab him. Hayato grabs his a** to keep him up. Tsuna starts to run his hands up and down Hayato's back, stopping at a certain place and squeezing. Hayato slowly slips his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, exploring every inch of the cavern. Tsuna moans, making Hayato's tongue vibrate. _

_Hayato's member is getting hard with every little touch. He start to back up and sits in a chair with Tsuna directly on top of him. Tsuna slowly starts to grind his hips against Hayato's hard member. Hayato's hands pull up Tsuna's shirt and. . ._

**THAT'S IT**

**Loli:** Sorry Saruko, I didn't mean to put a bad cliff hanger in a bad lime-thing. *Turns to reader* Readers please read the author note at the end. *pull Tsuna over and he does puppy eyes*

**Tsuna:** Please?

**Hayato:** I just. . .T-tenth *blushes* I can't believe the tenth and me. . .*silent*

**Loli:** Okay, Well that was the last dare everyone. I hope you like it guys.

**Tsuna:** I want to see more dares. Kaa~

**Loli:** So please Dare. Oh yeah, readers, you can dare more than one dare.

**Tsuna:** Well bye *waves*

**Loli: **I never got my FFOOOOoooooooddddd!

A/N-

**READ THIS **

READERS, this fic will be rated M from now on so next chapter you have to look in the M rated section. If anyone has a problem please review. Thank you for all the dares


	4. Singing and Tennis Outfit

**A/N**

Hey everyone. Please read the author's note at the bottom. Thanks

Don't own so no suey. Also dont own song

Warning: Use of the F word.

**Loli: **Hi! WELCOME to KHR D or D! I am your host. *thinks* Wait! Not that kind of host.

**Tsuna:** Loli, you are the host for the dares, and not everybody thinks like you.

**Loli:** Oh, sorry readers for whatever you pictured. *turns and bows at readers*

**Hayato:** Now once the bitch shuts up we can begin.

**Loli:** At least I am not the uke.

**Hayato:** *Blushes* S-shut up y-you Bitch!

**Tsuna:** Loli, you should not say stuff like that. *scolds Loli*

**Loli:** Fine, and once again I bring up the topic of the mother hen.

**Tsuna:** Well, I can't just let everybody do whatever they want.

**Loli:** Yeah, if you did, there would be a huge rape fest. *snickers*

**Tsuna:** Loli! Don't say stuff like that!

**Loli:** Sure, sure. Anywho~ we have a review with no dare from _DiveToWorld_.

**Everyone:** Yes!

_DiveToWorld_

_Hehe. . .Sorry, no dare this time. . .but thanks for putting in my dare! ^-^ _

_And im glad you liked the stuff I gave you._

**Loli:** You're welcome. I always try to put every dare in. *huggles Tsuna Doll* I will always love a present. Presents are thoughtful.

**Tsuna:** That was a really nice review, _DiveToWorld_. *smiles brightly*

**Every guy there:** *Nosebleed*

**Tsuna: **What happened you guys? *rushes over to check up on them*

**Loli: **Wow. A Tsuna smile gives you guys a nosebleed. Dirty minds, dirty minds.

**Yamamoto:** *Stops flow with rag* Could we just move on please?

**Loli:** I suppose so. *Reads next dare* . . .Okay we can do that.

**Tsuna:** Do what, Loli?

**Loli:** *laughing quietly* You will see. The next dare is from _Omnomnom Chomp!_

_Omnomnom Chomp_

_D00D YES!_

_I dare. . ._

_Byakuran to. . .do something explicit to. . .MUKURO!_

_D I love 10069_

_If that seems too creepy. . .I dare Tsuna to have an explicit momment with Mukuro. . .while Tsuna is in Hyper Dying Will Mode._

**Everyone:** . . .WHAT!

**Loli:** Oh Yeah! Here we go. *pushes button on wall*

_A large cage comes is dragged in with a cover over it._

**Tsuna:** What is that, Loli?

**Loli:** *Grabs Cover* Gentlemen and I suppose Ladies, I give you Byakuran and Mukuro! *Pulls*

_The cover comes off to show Byakuran and Mukuro sitting in the cage._

**Hayato:** What the Hell?

**Loli:** I know right.

**Yamamoto:** How did you catch them, exactly?

**Lambo:** It's all thanks to the Great Lambo!

**Hayato:** Shut up, you idiot!

**Loli:** Actually he really did help.

**Tsuna:** How?

**Loli:** He told them that Tsuna was only in a towel.

**Everyone except Tsuna:** *Nosebleeds and Faints*

**Tsuna:** WHAT THE HELL!

Loli: WHAT THE HELL! . . .too. Eh, might as well wait for them to wake up, Tsuna. *sits on couch and pats the couch* Come and join me.

**Tsuna:** But I want to use this permanent marker. *Uncaps marker*

**Loli:** *Jumps up and glomps Tsuna* You are a genius!

**Tsuna:** Thank you very much. *enter mischievous smile*

_Hour of markertastic fun later_

**Everybody:** UHhhh. . .What happened?

**Loli and Tsuna:** *laughing and taking pictures*

**Hayato:** What are you laughing at, huh bitch.

**Loli:** *Pulls switch and giant mirror comes down* That.

**Everyone:** *Looks into mirror* HELL DID YOU DO TO US?

**Tsuna:** Well, I don't like it when people faint because I might be wearing only a towel.

**Loli:** Go, Tsuna!

**Tsuna:** *Turns away from People with marker on their faces* Loli, I think we need to get on with the dare.

**Loli:** . . .What dare?

**Tsuna:** *Animefall* The dare about Byakuran doing something explicit to Mukuro.

**Byakuran and Mukuro:** WHAT!

**Loli:** *Throws a can at them* Oh. . .oops. Hehehe. Okay, Byakuran do something explicit to Mukuro.

**Byakuran:** Like what may I ask?

**Loli:** I don't know. Kiss him and stick your hand down his pants or something.

**Mukuro:** Excuse me?

**Byakuran:** Okay. *Eats marshmallow then starts*

_Byakuran grabs Mukuro by the shirt and smashes their lips together. Mukuro moan with the touch, albeit reluctantly, and grabs Byakuran's hair. Byakuran slowly runs his hand down to Mukuro's pants and slips his hand into Mukuro's boxers._

**Loli: **That is enough. *Pulls cover back over* Too bad it doesn't stop sound.

_Explicit Moan_

**Everyone: **What the fuck!

**Loli:** Like I said, it doesn't stop any sound. It might muffle, but not stop.

**Tsuna:** *shudder* O-okay. Shall we move on, Loli?

Loli: Yes. This next dare is from_ Tsunaswordrainguardian1._

_O wao this storys pretty good~_

_K I hav an awesome dare (if ur up 2 it. . .)_

_Ur doin HIbaTsu, rite?_

_Well, I dare Tsuna and Chrome to hold hands; same with Hibari and Lal Mirch_

_And have them do it for the WHOLE chapter (use superglue or ducktape if u have to~)_

**Loli:** Sure we can do that, at least for the rest of the chapter. By the way, this isn't just Hiba/Tsu; it is every paring a reviewer can think of. Let us start! *Dives for Ducktape*

_One duck taping and super gluing later_

**Hibari:** *Glaring daggers at anyone and everyone* HN.

**Lal Mirch:** Fuck is wrong with you?

**Loli:** I am insane, or atleast losing my sanity slowly. *smiles*

**Lal Mirch:** Why would you smile about that?

**Loli:** Because I am_ insane, _that should explain everything.

**Chrome:** Why do I have to do this?

**Loli:** Why Mukuro's little Chrome-chan, it's because the dare said so.

**Chrome:** Oh, okay.

**Loli:** Tsuna, how are you?

**Tsuna:** Ymfy Jfgk!

**Loli:** Sorry, can't understand you. *rips ducktape off Tsuna's mouth* You can talk now.

**Tsuna:** As I said, You Jerk!

**Loli:** Oh don't be like that. Doesn't it remind you of Hibari? *wink wink*

**Tsuna:** *Blushes* HIIiii! Loli, don't say such things!

**Loli:** Fine, relax sheesh. Okay, the next dare is from _Mearemoi._

_I kinda died a little inside from laughing too much XD_

_And thanks for using my dare… again! :DD_

_Ima here to dare again (because Im awesome like that :D)_

_This one is for Tsu-kun~ *ehem*_

_I dare Tsuna to wear a girl's tennis outfit (with skirt and all) and attempt to play tennis flipping his skirt everthing he *coughcough* falls~falalala~~~ (I'ma kinda hyper today…)_

_Toodles :DD_

**Loli: **You are welcome.

**Tsuna:** I have to DO WHAT!

**Loli: **Sweet! This should be really cute! *grabs and drags Tsuna and Chrome (still stuck together) to a different room* See you guys later.

_**Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Tsuna walks in wearing a girl tennis outfit. The short sleeve shirt is white with a yellow collar. The skirt is yellow and stops at mid thigh. He is wearing white tennis shoes with gray laces. His tennis racket is white with blue strings. Tsuna's legs are small like a girl's, but so is the rest of his body. His body fills the clothes perfectly._

**Tsuna:** *Blushes and pulls down skirt a little* How do I look?

**Loli:** *squeals and glomps Tsuna* You are so cute!

**Everyone:** *NOSEBLEED*

**Loli:** Okay, Tsuna, go play tennis. And You and Chrome will be unstuck for the moment. *unsticks them*

**Tsuna:** Okay!

_Tsuna goes onto the court and gets in position. The ball comes flying to the left of him. He runs to get it but trips and fall on his face. His skirt went up so you can see the orange panties he is wearing._

**Everyone:** *MASSIVE NOSEBLEED*

**Loli:** KYAAA! *Taking pictures* So Cute and Sexy!

**Hayato:** Why is the Tenth wearing panties?

**Loli:** Because, if he had worn boxers you could see them. They are longer than the skirt.

**Yamamoto:** That is true.

Loli: Onward to the next dare. This time from _Imitation Angel._

_Don't forget to keep characters IC. You're missing some punctuation too D'8_

_First time reading these type of fics. O u o It's not bad I guess. 'Cause that means the readers get to change the flow, right?_

_Well sweet. I'm a die-hard 1827 / 8059 fan._

_I dare Tsuna to do a strip tease for Kyouya. Same goes for Hayato; he does one for Takeshi. 8D_

**Loli:** I am truly sorry if the characters are not IC. They just fit the story better that way. Also, whatever punctuation I am missing is either an accident or meant to be missing. *bows* Okay! I really love this dare, and since Tsuna is still in the outfit, he can just strip tease with it on.

**Tsuna:** *Blushes* Loli, please.

**Loli:** *hefts video camera* Begin. . .You run away I kill you. *smiles insanely*

_Hayato goes first. He takes off his shirt to reveal bandages wrapping his torso. He undoes his belt buckle and slowly takes it off. He starts to slide his pants down a little, but gets stopped and dragged to a sound proof room._

_Tsuna is next. He loosens the collar to his shirt and sticks his thumb in the waist of the skirt. He slowly starts to pull down, but stops once you can see the panties. He fingers the straps and gradually slips them over the skirt. He was at once attacked and carried bridal style to a separate sound proof room. (Yes, Chrome was Unstuck. I didn't think the threesome would appeal to you guys.)_

**Loli:** *Nosebleeding* That was hot. It was amazing how Tsuna could do that on the fly. He has never worn a tennis outfit before so wow. Now we wait because I need them to survive.

**Hayato:** To survive?

**Loli:** Yes, you nimrod. Moving along, this next dare is from _Ano1157._

_Ano1157_

_I dare Mukuro and ken to sing "Pocket Full of Sunshine" with Fake Prince (I agree with fran) Bel and Xanxus dancing along to their singing._

_*gives Loli a Yaoi video of Squalo and Xanxus*_

**Fran:** Thank you.

**Squalo: **Hell no! I am not Doing that!

Xanxus: Fuck you, Trash!

**Loli:** *Ignores* Cool the first singing dare. Start! *pushes them onstage*

**Mukuro: ****I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh, oh. Do what you want but you're never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Ken:**** Take me away, a secret place. A sweet escape, take me away. Take me away to better days. Take me away, a hiding place.**

**Mukuro:**** I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh, oh. Do want you want but you're never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh, oh,oh.**

**Mukuro:**** I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh, oh. Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me. Do anything you can to control me oh ,oh no.**

**Ken:**** Take me away a secret place. A sweet escape, take me away. Take me away to better days. Take me away, a hiding place.**

**Mukuro:**** There's a place that I go that nobody knows. Where the rivers flow and I call it home.**

**And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light. And nobody cries, there's only butterflies.**

**Both:**** Take me Away, a secret place**

_**Pose!**_

**Loli:** Awesome.

**Tsuna:** It was surprisingly good.

**Hayato:** Awesome! Really? It sounded like a dying banshee!

**Loli:** I never said it was a good type of awesome.

**Tsuna:** That is true Gokudera.

**Chrome:** Boss is right.

**Lal Mirch:** What the Fuck was that?

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Second to last dare is from _ExtReme-Rain17._

_ExtReme-Rain17_

_Sorry had make it but I have Things!_

_I'll make time_

_I dare Ryohei to Make-out with Tsuna_

_Sorry guys! Don't hate me!_

**Loli: **Ryohei!

**Ryohei:** Extreme!

**Loli:** Make out extremely with Tsuna!

**Ryohei:** Extreme! *makes out with Tsuna* Extreme! *runs away*

**Loli:** Perfect, and no they won't hate you ExtReme-Rain17.

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* Simplicity is bliss.

**Chrome:** Yes, yes it is.

**Loli:** This is our final dare!

**Everyone:** Yes!

**Loli:** It's _anonymous_.

_LOL, I love you and your fic XD_

_I dare. . .Tsuna to dress up like a maid (hairband, dress, and everything ^-^) and passionately make out with Dino saying sweet nothings into his ear, lemony goodness, touching. .etc Im a huge D27 fan you know~ XD and then at the end, I dare to Kyoko pop out and randomly start breaking down screaming about her weirdly, purple, big shaped butt. Can you feel my love for her? XD_

_*throws piles of pocky, videos of 1827 moments. . .snuttyness included (Don't ask how I got them XD), and a first class ticket to a made up yaoi convention with yaoi_

**Loli:** Yessss! Tsuna in a maid outfit. *drags Tsuna and Chrome to dressing room* BRB

_**Later~**_

_Tsuna walk in with a small skimpy maid dress on that complements his curves. The dress only reaches down to upper-thigh and black long socks cover his legs. The socks have buckles that hook on his ruffle underwear. There are no sleeves except for ribbons winding down his arms. He is wearing a small black choker. His hairband is black with white lace._

Kyoko: Do I have to do this?

Loli: Oh Hell yes!

Tsuna: Dino?

Dino: *Blushing* Y-yes, Tsuna.

_Tsuna leans on his tip toes and kisses Dino lightly on the lips. Dino pushes back roughly and slides his tongue into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna wraps his legs around Dino. Dino thrust his hand up Tsuna's dress, making him moan loudly._

_All of a sudden, Kyoko pops out of nowhere and starts screaming._

_**Kyoko:**__ My Weird, Purple, Big Shaped Butt!_

_**End Scene~~~~~~**_

**Loli:** *Laughing* Haha. . .What the . . hahah. . .fuck was . .. Hahah. . . that!

**Tsuna:** *Giggling* It was funny!

**Lal Mirch:** Oh my God. That was Fucking hilarious!

**Everyone:** *laughing*

**Loli:** Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Now please dare some more.

**Tsuna:** Loli, I would like to be unstuck now.

**Loli:** OH yeah, bye. *runs to Tsuna with a Cheshire grin on*

A/N-

Hey guys. Can you tell me if I should keep the characters in character or out of character. It would help a lot. Thx!


	5. Nurse and Doctor Cosplay?

Don't own so no suey

**Loli:** Tsuna! Get BACK HERE!

**Tsuna:** HHIIiiiiiii!

**Loli:** Oh come on, Tsuna. It's not going to hurt.

**Tsuna:** Yes it is. Duct tape hurts!

**Loli:** Come on. It's just a little duct tape.

**Tsuna:** Yeah. But you put it somewhere where it would really hurt!

**Everyone:** Where did you put it, Loli?

**Loli:** On his butt.

**Everyone:** *thinking. . .Nosebleed* Rip it off!

**Loli:** Now that's what I'm talking about! *Bang!* Ouch! *looks at camera* You guys! The readers are here!

**Tsuna:** Nooooo!

**Loli:** Well, Hi readers. UMmmm. . .Well I'll be with ya in a sec.

_Loli attacks Tsuna and pulls down his pants to reveal duct tape. Loli grabs a corner of the duct tape and rips it right off! Tsuna starts crying, while everyone almost passes out, looking at Tsuna pink butt, that is sitting in the air._

**Tsuna:** *crying* T-that h-hurt, L-loli!

**Loli:** Oh, I'm so sorry, Tsuna. *comforts Tsuna*

**Hayato:** Stop touching the tenth, you lazy bitch!

**Yamamoto:** Maa maa~ Shouldn't start now?

**Loli and Tsuna:** *Jumps up* Right!

**Everyone:** Moody much?

**Loli:** *glares swords* Excuse me?

**Everyone:** *cringes* Nothing!

**Tsuna:** *Blink*

**Loli:** Ok, our first dare is from _Mearemoi._

_Mearemoi_

_In character out of character… doesn't really matter to me as long as it's funny~_

_But anyways, thanks for using the dare!_

_More dares from the one and only Mearemoi *coughcough*_

_I dare Hibari to give me his motorcycle!_

…

_JK, this isn't the dare, but I still want the motorcycle…_

_Anyways onto the REAL dares:_

_Gokukun! Confess your undying love for Yamamoto! Because I love 8059! And I'm still kinda hyper today! AND Hibari! Dramatically confess your undying love for Dino and Mukuro! Because Ima die-hard D1869 fan! And Tsu-kun!_

…

_Go sit in the corner and clap. :DD_

_Love ya! Buhbye! See you in the next chappie~_

**Loli:** Yamamoto! Gokudera! Go get Hibari's Motocycle while he's distracted!

**Hayato: **That's not the dare though.

**Loli:** No, it's not. I like keeping my reviewers happy though. *smile*

**Yamamoto:** That's understandable.

**Hayato:** Yeah, but why do I have to go with the baseball-freak.

**Loli:** Because you are going to do your dare while you give the motorcycle to Mearemoi.

**Hayato:** WHAT!

**Loli:** SOooo, GET GOING! *Kicks them out*

_With Mearemoi, Yamamoto, and Hayato_

**Yamamoto:** Here is Hibari's motorcycle. Shall we start, Gokudera?

**Hayato:** Whatever… Tch.

_**Scene**_

**Hayato:** Takeshi?

**Yamamoto:** Yes?

**Hayato:** *blushing* I love you.

**Yamamoto:** I love you too. *hugs Hayato*

_**End Scene**_ Comes_ back to everyone_

**Yamamoto:** We are back!

**Loli:** I know I was watching you guys.

**Hayato:** You bitch! Anyway, what could have possibly distracted Hibari for that long?

**Loli:** *snickers* Well I don't have Tsuna with me right know, so I wonder what it could be? *taps foot and pretends to think*

**Hayato:** What the hell, you bitch. Just tell us.

**Everyone:** *Sweatdrop* UMmmm Gokudera. ..

**Loli:** Hayato, you are such a dumbass. Its Tsuna. Tsuna has been distracting Hibari.

**Hayato:** What!

**Loli:** Yeah, they are right in the kitchen. Don't know what they are doing, though.

**Everyone:** *peeks into kitchen*

_Hibari is sitting in a chair watching Tsuna cook. Tsuna is wearing a pink fluffy apron that says 'Property of Hibari Kyouya. Touch and be bitten to death'_

**Everyone:** AWWwwww

**Loli**: *Video taping* Kyaaaaaa~

_Minutes later_

**Loli:** *Pulls Tsuna and Hibari out of room* Okay Tsuna go sit in that corner and clap when the dare happens.

**Tsuna:** Okay *goes to corner and sits*

**Loli:** Now Hibari, you must confess your feelings to Dino and Mukuro, dramatically.

**Hibari:** No.

**Loli:** You better do it or. . . *cocks gun and points it at Tsuna* say goodbye to your little fuck toy.

**Tsuna:** *blushing* Loli! What are you saying!

**Loli:** I am just telling the truth. Also Hibari, you can't deflect this bullet. Hehehehe

**Tsuna:** Please do it.

**Hibari:** Hn, fine.

**Loli:** Awesome! *Presses button and the scene changes* That's better.

_Hibari, Dino and Mukuro are in the park while it's raining._

**Dino:** Oh did you need us for something, Hibari?

**Mukuro:** Yes, what did you need.

**Hibari:** I. . .Love . . .*internal struggle* . . . you.

**Dino and Mukuro:** *blink*

**Hibari:** *walks off*

**Tsuna:** *clapping* Ummm, congratulations Dino and Mukuro. You just got confessed to and walked out on, I think.

**Loli:** That is a good way to put it, Tsuna.

**Dino and Mukuro:** *Blink*

**Loli:** Well, they're down for the count. Moving on. Our second dare is from _OmnomnomChomp._

_OmnomnomChomp_

…_AHAHA~ (I sound like Yammamoto…)_

_AWEOME~ Thank you so much for using my dare!_

_YES~ MUKURO AND BYAKURAN!_

_Here have a special 10069 cookie. *gives cookie*_

_The Ryohei one was…EXTREME~_

_Can I ask another dare? If Yes…have Tsuna perform anything you'd like (it could be a song, a musical, a strip, or whatever) while he's in Dying Will Mode…with Basil~ I'm a big fan of anything Dying Will Mode, as you can see._

_*hands over cookie!squid*_

**Loli:** COOKIE! Thank you very much and I like putting in your dares.

**Basil:** You called Loli-sama.

**Everyone:** Loli-sama?

**Loli:** What? Basil likes calling me –sama.

**Tsuna:** Yeah, I heard him say it.

**Loli:** Whatever. Back to the dare. Reborn may I borrow Leon.

**Reborn:** Was that a demand?

**Loli:** Yes. Now hand Leon over. Or you know what will happen.

**Reborn:** *hands over Leon*

**Loli:** Thanks. *Leon transforms into a gun and Loli cocks it and shoots a Dying Will Bullet at Tsuna* Okay this is the calm dying will bullet because it would be really weird if he were really passionate about a strip tease.

**HWM Tsuna:** I am doing what now?

**Loli:** Oh, your strip teasing for Basil. Basil, get over here and sit on this chair.

**Basil:** Yes, Loli-sama.

**Loli:** Okay, Start.

_Tsuna slowly pulls at his tie so it slides down. He unbuttons a few buttons on his collar so you could see his pale silky neck exposed. He lifts up his shirt a little and taps his belt with his fingers, like he's undecided about whether to take it off or not. He slowly, but surely decides and undoes the buckle and gently pulls off his belt, letting it slide to the floor. Basil, who turned out to be a closet pervert (sorry, but it's funny this way),grabs Tsuna and looks straight into his eyes, a symphony of orange. Basil kisses Tsuna but he came around a punched Basil in the face, making him crash into the wall._

**Everyone:** *MASSIVE NOSEBLEED*

**Tsuna:** Bastard, you don't kiss me. That wasn't in the dare.

**Loli:** Oh times up. Tsuna, go back to yourself.

**Tsuna:** *back to normal self* HIIiiiiii! I'm so sorry, Basil. You shouldn't have done that though.

**Basil:** *Unconscious*

**Hayato:** *Unconscious*

**Yamamoto:** *Unconscious*

**Hibari:** *Unconscious*

**Ryohei:** *Unconscious*

**Everybody else who I fail to mention ever:** *Unconscious*

**Loli:** Wow Tsuna you really out did yourself this time.

**Tsuna:** It's not my fault.

**Loli:** Whatever. Let's just wait for them to wake up.

_Boredom + lots of whip cream + Loli and Tsuna = 5 hours later_

Everyone: Ugh, what happened? *screaming in backround* What!

_Everybody watches as Loli and Tsuna chase each other with whip cream blasters. _

**Hayato: **What the hell are you guys doing!

**Loli:** *shrugs* We got bored.

**Tsuna:** This is fun though. *picks up some cream with his finger and sucks on it* MMmm, yummy! *smiles innocently*

**Everyone:** *hides nose behind hands*

**Loli:** Perverts

Yamamoto: Can we just move on?

**Loli:** Very well, the next dare is from _Fhxc885._

_Hm… You no likey straight pairings eh? Then… I want to see this pairings doing make out while the uke wearing Nurse uniform and Seme wearing doctor uniform… In other words, is a doctor role play for lemons~ Pairings: 1827, Daemon x Giotto x Alaude (Giotto is the uke), 10051, 8027, XS. Have fun doing the dare and here are some more Yaoi videos and pictures, food for everyone~_

**Loli:** Yay! Yaoi! *throws in Yaoi vault!

**Tsuna:** Loli, we should start this dare now.

**Loli:** Fine. Ukes and Semes! Get into your respective outfits. NOW!

**Ukes and Semes:** *grumbling*

**Loli:** *holds up bazooka* What was that?

**Ukes and Semes:** Nothing!

_The Semes come out first. They are wearing blue shirts, black slacks, black shoes, and a lab coat. They have stethoscopes wrapped around their necks as well._

_The Ukes file in. Most are wearing white dresses with skirts that go to their thighs. They also have on white shoes. Tsuna's outfit was pink, though. His skirt came up mid-thigh and he had on black high-heels. His socks are white thigh-lengthed._

**Everyone:** *nosebleed*

**Tsuna:** Why am I the only one that has to wear a pink nurse outfit.

**Loli:** Because you have to go twice.

**Tsuna:** Ohh… Wait twice!

**Loli:** Yeah, Once with hibari and the other with Yamamoto.

**Tsuna:** *Blushing* What!

**Giotto:** It will be alright. Atleast you are not in a threesome.

**Tsuna:** True

**Loli:** Start!

_**It starts!**_

_Hibari Grabs Tsuna and roughly kisses him. Tsuna moans into the touch and presses their bodies together. Tsuna is sitting on Hibari's lap._

_Daemon has Giotto pinned against the wall and is ravishing him. Alaude is making out with Giotto while pushing his hand up his thigh._

_Byakuran is pressing Shoichi against him and is kissing him, surprisingly, gently. Shoichi is moaning slightly. Byakuran wraps his stethoscope around Shoichi's hands and. . ._

_After Hibari and Tsuna were done, Tsuna came and sat on Takeshi's lap. His dress rode up so you could see the white panties underneath. Takeshi tenderly kisses Tsuna, who kisses right back. Takeshi then place light butterfly kisses around Tsuna's neck. Tsuna, enjoying the kisses pulls closer to Takeshi._

_Xanxus was being rather rough with Squalo. He had pulled Squalo to the ground and was now ravishing him, and biting him wherever he could lock on._

_**Doneeeee!**_

**Ukes and Semes:** *changed*

**Loli:** Nice and hot. *shoves video camera into Yaoi Vault.* Now that was fun.

**Tsuna:** Loli, how many dares are left?

**Loli:** Ummm, two I think.

**Everyone:** Yes!

**Loli:** Our second to last dare is from _DiveToWorld._

_Last chapter made me laugh EXTREMELY loud…_

_My dare: Lal Mirch has to wear a Tutu with fairy wings and dance with Colonnelo.. (Did I spell that right?)_

_Heres a video with 6927 Yaoi.. Aaand a Rabbit called Hibari._

_To answer your question: It's important to keep them in character, but sometimes You have to bend it just a little because you have no choice.._

**Loli:** More Yaoi! *Throws into Yaoi Vault and Locks the door* Tsuna you can have the rabbit.

**Tsuna:** Yay! *haggles rabbit*

**Lal Mirch:** Excuse me! What am I doing?

**Loli:** Yes, it is your turn, isn't it. Well hop to it. *pushes Lal into changing room*

_Lal come in and is wearing a blue Tutu with sparkling white fairy wings._

**Colonnelo:** *whistle* Looking good, Lal.

**Lal Mirch:** *punches* Lets just get this over with.

_The two dance to the tango. Once the song ended, Lal kicked Colonnelo across the room._

**Lal Mirch:** You weird freak.

**Colonnelo:** *Unconscious*

**Tsuna:** Colonnelo! *rushes over* Are you okay?

**Loli:** He can't hear you, Tsuna.

**Yamamoto:** Okay shall we just move on then.

**Loli:** Yes but first. *turns toward readers* I am terribly sorry, what I am going to say will hurt some of you. *takes deep breath* I will not accept singing dares because I can't get my computer to copy them. So I am sorry _EK12. _ I will put up your dare anyway though.

_EK12_

_I'm thinking they are (sort of) in character. Did you fire a permanent Hyper dying Will Bullet at Tsuna? And I ease Tsuna to sing to everone (especially Hibari) Love Story by Taylor Swift, then Tsuna to sing Mean by Taylor Swift to Reborn , since "Why you gotta be so mean" to Tsuna, Reborn?_

**Loli:** No I did not fire a permanent hyper dying will bullet at Tsuna. I just thought He would be the best person to say those things.

**Tsuna:** OH

**Loli:** Anyway, I cannot do this dare EK12. *Bows* I am sincerely sorry. You may have as many dares as you want in the next chapter. *Thinks* Which reminds me. Please read the authors note at the bottom.

**Tsuna:** Well byebye! Please Review!

**Loli:** Bye the way Tsuna, shall we get back to our whip cream fight. *glint in eyes*

**Tsuna:** *Takes out Whip cream Shooter and smirks* BRING. IT. ON.

A\N-

Hey guys. I won't be able to update next week. I am going camping. Sorry. *bows with tears in eyes*


	6. Hibari's Story

I am back!

Don't own so no suey

**A/N-**

**Loli: **Get back here Tsuna!

**Tsuna:** Never!

_The room was covered in whip cream. All the characters were hiding in their furniture forts they built for protection._

**Loli:** Fine. *stops and looks around* What the hell did we do?

**Tsuna:** Oh, not much. At least I think.

**Loli:** I am so not cleaning this up.

**Hayato:** You better! You're the one who made the mess!

**Loli:** Bastard. *grabs remote and presses button* Quick clean! Yeah!

**Tsuna:** Loli, what is "quick clean"?

**Loli:** *smirks* This is "quick clean".

_All of a sudden a huge tidal wave of water crashed into everybody. Tsuna and Loli started to fall into a whirlpool, with Tsuna screaming, "Why is this happening!". Loli is just giggling her ass off. Eventually the water stopped and everybody was on the floor soaking wet._

**Tsuna:** Now I'm all wet! *Tears*

**Loli:** It's okay shush, shush. At least the room is clean.

**Yamamoto:** True.

**Loli:** See. Now to our first dare by _DiveToWorld_.

_DiveToWorld_

_I dare Yamamoto to 'accidentally' throw his bat at Hibari, hitting him square in the jaw. Because Hibari was hitting on Gokudera._

_Here's my mums freshly baked Hibird cookie!_

**Loli:** Yummy! *noms* Okay, first we need Hibari to hit on Gokudera. Hibari!

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** You need to hit on Gokudera.

**Hibari:** No.

**Loli:** Really do we need to go over this again?

**Hibari:** . . .

**Loli:** *sigh* Very well. *Pulls out gun and points to Yaoi vault* I just need to hit the bomb on the wall and the vault plus whatever is inside will blow.

Tsuna: You would blow up your Yaoi collection!

**Loli:** HELL NO! I had to move it all. I was running out of room. This stuff is just Hibari's. Which reminds me. *pushes Tsuna into vault and locks door*

**Tsuna:** Let me out! *bangs on door*

**Loli:** It depends on Hibari.

**Hibari:** Fine.

Lambo: I am Lambo-san. MUhahahahha!

_Lambo runs into Loli, who accidently fires the gun, which coincidently hits the bomb._

_**BOOOOOOOMMMMMmmmmmmmmm**_

**Loli:** Oh crap, Tsuna!

_Everyone runs toward the blown up vault to see Tsuna getting up with just a couple of scratches._

**Tsuna:** HIIiIIiii! That hurt!

**Loli:** Woa. Talk about Stamina and Endurance.

**Fran:** If I must comment, may we please start the dare.

**Bel:** Yes, Squalo can only keep the boss happy for so long. Ushishishishishi.

**Hayato:** Why does he need to keep Xanxus happy?

**Fran:** Boss gets bored when we stop playing.

**Loli:** Okay, now start Hibari because you agreed.

**Hibari:** *deep breath*

_**Scene!**_

**Hibari:** Gokudara, would you like to go out?

**Yamamoto:** *swinging bat and it goes flying* Watch out!

**Hibari:** *gets hit in the jaw* . . .ow. You're dead.

**Tsuna:** Run, Takeshi, run!

_Yamamoto starts to run around the room with Hibari after him._

**Loli:** *Turns away* Okay next dare is from _OmnomnomChomp._

_OmnomnomChomp_

_Ahaha~ Extreme~_

_Thanks again for putting up my dare! *hugglomp*_

_When Hibari confessed to Dino and Mukuro. . .I swear the Mukuro voice in my head said "Oya, oya, what have we here?" O.e_

_And a dare. . .I dare Hibari to read a lemony 1869 fic OUTLOUD TO EVERYONE D_

_Cuz it's funny how he's so emotionless._

_Stay awesome~ *hands over yaoi for your yaoi vault*_

_Hope you had/have fun camping!_

**Loli:** Yaoi! *puts in secret place*(Tsuna's closet) Okay this is a really good dare!

**Hibari:** No

**Loli:** I am not blowing up Tsuna again.

**Hibari:** ok.

**Loli:** Great. *hands over paper* Now, I am doing this on the spot so sorry if it sucks. Also I have never read an 1869 lemony fic, so expect the worst thing you have ever read.

**Hibari:** _**In Hibari's POV**_

_**The sun was blazing on this Sunday afternoon. Laying on the school roof waiting for Tsunayoshi to come was silly, but I would never admit it.**_

"_**Fufufufufu, what have we here? A little skylark relaxing on the roof, maybe," said an all too familiar voice.**_

_**I pull out my Tonfas and reply, "I will bite you to death for bothering me." All I saw was a mist before I was shoved on the ground.**_

"_**We can't have that can we," Mukuro countered.**_

_**I push him off and roll on top of him. "If we are having sex again I'm on top this time."**_

_*****Gasps from the characters*_

_**Mukuro just smiled and replied, "Very well."**_

_**I bent down and kissed him roughly along his jugular making him moan. Deciding to be rough and not lube up or anything, I pull down his pants while continuing the kisses down to his clothed nipples. I pull my pants off as well and shift under him. He doesn't notice as my hands have now reached his bulging member. I slide them down and up the shaft, slowly.**_

_**I push in completely and quickly, making him cry out in pain. ***creepy laughing from Loli.* **Not allowing him to get comfortable, I start thrusting. I hear the screams turn into loud moans. I smirk. So he likes it rough, huh. ***full blown laughter by Hayato* **I swiftly switch positions so I can get in deeper. I hit something that makes his walls close in around me.**_

"_**HIIiiiiiiiii!"**__*"I knew this was coming!" Loli exclaimed.* **I turn to see Tsunayoshi standing in the door way, staring. What the hell. I pull out with a pop and pull up my pants. Now I have to take a fucking cold shower. Before I could kill him I look down when I feel a arm grabbing by sleeve.**_

_**Mukuro smirks and says, "He could always join us." ***"HIIIIIiiiiiiiii!"* **"HIIIIIIiiiiiiiii!" Tsunayoshi screamed. It seemed he could hear us. I return the smirk and reply, "Yes, I believe he could join us."**_

_**End**_

**Loli: **Well that went rather well, don't you think. Hey Tsuna, what are you thinking about?

_Everybody is hurling into different trash bins except Tsuna who looks rather contemplative. _

**Tsuna: **I was just wondering, why did it end there?

**Loli:** Well, it was a 1869 fic. If it went any farther it would have turned into a 182769 fic. I mean I would love that, but the reviewer wanted 1869. I just stopped it. *Thinking, then smirking* Why, did you want it to continue?

**Tsuna:** HIIIIiiiiii! NO!

**Loli:** Of course not.~ Okay I had to send Mukuro to the hospital but he should be fine. Tsuna do the next dare!

**Tsuna:** Okay, this next dare is from _Killing for chocolate._

_AHAHHAHA. I love your fic, it really made my day 3 I dare Tsuna to have sex with Hibari. . . BUT, with Seme!Tsuna and Uke!Hibari. Yes that's right, Seme!Tsuna and Uke!Hibari. _

_And here are some just baked tsuna shaped cookies, some 2759 smut and a Hibird plushie 3_

**Loli: **Cookie! *nomnomnomnomnom* Okay start.

**Tsuna:** Hiiiiiiiii! No way!

**Loli:** *sigh* Fine. *cocks gun and shoots Tsuna* There.

**HDW Tsuna:** I have to do this.

**Loli:** Yes.

**HDW Tsuna:** Fine.

**(I am going to fast forward this so sorry to you fans *bows*)**

_**SEX and a limping Hibari**_

**Loli: ***nosebleed* See Tsuna could totally be Seme.

**Everyone:** *Nosebleed*

**Loli:** Next dare is from _Mearemoi._

_Mearemoi_

_You just made my day a whole lot better. . . cause like this morning I woke up to see a cockroach crawling on my bedpost. . ._

_Thanks for using my dare and giving me Hibari's motorcycle! I'm still trying to learn how to sit on the seat though. . ._

_You're not updating next week? . . .Aww. . . this is the only thing I look forward to on Saturdays. . . But, whatever. Hope you have fun on your camping trip!_

_I daredaredare uh. . .Gokukun and Hibari to reenact the last scene in Ciderella (the one where the prince looks for Cinderella with her lost glass shoe), with Gokukun as the prinve , Hibari princess, and both of them naked. Then when after they marry, they have sex and live happily ever after. (Things in my head always involve guys screwing each other. . .that sounded wrong. . .)_

_*attempts to make a dramatic leave using the motorcycle but falls over when trying to sit on the seat*_

_Uh. . Byebye see you nextnext week _

**Loli:** !

**Tsuna:** *giggling*

**Yamamoto:** hahahah~

**Everyone:** HAHAHAHAHA!

**Hayato:** Shut the fuck up everyone!

**Hibari:** I bite all to death!

**Loli:** NO *presses button and cage falls down on Hibari and Hayato* You will do Cinderella.

_Scene changes and Hibari and Hayato are in a house, naked and Hayato has a glass slipper. He puts it on Hibari, which surprisingly fits._

_They get married and live happily ever after. Now to the SEX!_

_**SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX (Sorry, couldn't resist. Use your imagination, which I'm sure is twisted, but its better than mine)**_

**Loli: **That was awesome sex. Never thought Hayato had the nerve to top Hibari, though.

**Hayato:** Shut up bitch!

**Loli:** Never, man, never.

**Tsuna:** Well, while they're fighting I shall say the next dare. Its from _catxmelons._

_catxmelons_

_DDD I love these things, I swear. Haha, here's my dare~_

_I'm a die hard 1827 and 7227 fan x3 so . . ._

_Somehow, shoot Tsuna-kun with a bullet and make him other self appear and kiss him~~~_

_Keep Updating!_

**Loli:** I have been waiting for one of these! *drools* Yes! Reborn gimme your gun.

**Reborn:** Very Well. *hands over gun* I don't have a bullet for this though.

**Loli:** I do. So let's see. First aim *aims*, cock *cocks*, then fire! *fires*

**Tsuna:** *gets shot*

_Couple seconds later (were gonna call his other self Tsunayoshi)_

**Tsunayoshi: **What am I doing here?

**Tsuna:** HIIIiiiii!

**Loli:** So hot! Tsunayoshi, you have to kiss Tsuna.

**Tsunayoshi:** That's it?

**Loli:** Yes.

**Tsunayoshi:** Sure.

_Tsunayoshi holds Tsuna and kisses him lightly on the lips. After the kiss he disappears._

**Loli: ***Nosebleed* H-hot!

**Everyone:** *Nosebleed and thinks '_So sexy'*_

**Tsuna:** *Licks lips* I don't taste half bad.

**Everyone:** *faints*

**Loli:** Tsuna, you really know how to make someone faint don't you.

**Tsuna:** *Tilts head* Huh?

**Loli: **Never mind, anyway our last reviewer is _Blackqueenwhite._

_Blackqueenwhite_

_Hi! I love dares ~ 3_

_So, _

_I dare Hibari and Mukuro to fight over who can make Tsuna blush the most._

_I dare Adult Reborn to dance to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream_

_. . .I dare Tsuna to sing Hatsune Miku's World is Mine in front of the past generation Vongolaa bosses (somehow)_

_Good luck~!_

**Loli:** Let's start!

**Hibari:** . . .Tsuna. . .

**Tsuna:** Yes, Kyouya?

**Hibari:** . . .I love you . . .*blushes*

**Tsuna:** *blushing*

**Mukuro:** Oh, Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** Yes, Mukuro?

**Mukuro:** You're to sexy for your shirt.

**Tsuna:** EH! No really, I don't get it?

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Loli:** Tsuna, you're a sweetheart.

**Tsuna:** Thanks! *smiles*

**Loli:** Well that's all we've got so, Byebye.

**Everyone:** *waving* Bye!

**A/N-**

**I am back!**


	7. Cupid Hibari and A New Base

Don't own so no suey. Don't own Tarzan either.

**Loli:** I am back peeps!

**Tsuna:** Where is everybody?

**Loli:** Oh, tunafish, they are in the kitchen making me cookies.

**Tsuna:** Why?

**Loli:** Oh nothing. *hides gun behind back*

**Tsuna:** Oh okay!

**Loli:** *sweatdrop*

**Hayato:** Oi! We're done baking your stupid cookies!

**Loli**: Get out here then!

_They all come out here with Takeshi pushing a chair laden with cookies._

**Loli:** Sweet! *swan dives toward cookies but hits floor* Stupid floor!

**Hayato:** Just hurry up and eat the stupid cookies!

**Loli:** No way! Not until you eat some first.

**Hayato:** U-um No Way! I don't like sweets!

**Tsuna**: But don't you always eat cookies and cakes at my house, Gokudera?

**Loli:** Ha. *shoves cookies toward Hayato* Enjoy~

**Hayato:** F-fine. *eats a cookie and becomes sick* UGgghhh!

**Loli:** I knew Bianchi helped cook! I am really smart! *starts talking to herself* Maybe a genius. . . or am I just awesome? It must be my awesome powers! *nods head* Yes, definitely my awesome powers.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

**Tsuna:** Loli, shall we move on? We just wasted 172 words or more on the beginning.

**Loli:** I suppose. The readers are also here so. . .*turns to readers and waves*. . .sup!

**Tsuna:** Okay, our first reviewer is _DiveToWorld._

**Loli:** Ahh~ _DiveToWorld, _you are such a loyal reviewer.

_DiveToWorld_

_:3 This really makes me laugh. It's 2am in the morning XD_

_By the way, in the summary you wrote 'excepting' instead of accepting._

_The dare : I dare Fran to show his box weapon :3_

_Not much of a dare, but meh._

_*Hands over 6917 picture*_

**Loli:** 17? Ah well, pictures are pictures. *throws pictures in Tsuna's closet* Yes, thank you for telling me, Dive, I really needed to fix that.

**Tsuna:** Fran is in this one. Fran! Fran, where are you?

**Fran:** Right here.

**Tsuna:** Oh, yeah. Hehe

**Fran:** *Reads dare* So I just have to show my box weapon.

**Loli:** Yes, since I think there is only one and it's awesome! *goes back to talking to herself* Yes awesome! I have awesome powers. I must test them out. But how, how. How Damn you!

**Tsuna:** Okay, Um just go ahead and show it Fran.

(I think you are talking about the one that looks like Bel. Atleast I hope so.)

**Fran:** Sure.

_Fran unleashes his box weapon and shows it to everyone. They all break down laughing at the miniature Bel. All except Bel, who at the current moment is stabbing Fran with all his might._

**Bel:** So froggy doesn't want to live, does he?

**Fran:** Bel-sempai, that hurts.

**Bel:** Ushishishishi~

_Just at that moment Loli flew right over their heads, hanging onto a vine like Tarzan._

_**THUMP!**_

_Then she hit the wall._

**Tsuna: **HIIiiii! Loli, are you okay!

**Loli:** Yeah. . .I think. . .Just let me pop a few bones back into place. *pops them back in with a few disturbing noises* Okay, it's all good!

**Everyone:** *Facevault*

**Hayato:** Why the hell were you swinging on a vine?

**Loli:** Pshshsh~ It _should_ be obvious. I was testing my new awesome powers. *Turns away and starts muttering* Well I suck at that. What else is there? I could test my fire resistance? No, maybe later. *Thinks harder than falls* AHhhhh! How the fuck do you work these powers!

Yamamoto: Mama~ We did the dare. Shouldn't we move on?

**Loli:** *Jumps up* Yes! Let us move on! The next dare is also from another loyal reviewer, _Mearemoi._

_Mearemoi_

_Welcome backs! Heheh~_

_I was brushing my teeth when I read this and was trying to keep the toothpaste in my mouth when I was laughing. . ._

_Anyways, thank for using my dare (man, imagining them screwing themselves in my head kinda was. . . not suitable for children or even sane adults :D)_

_And then on to the new dare~_

_I dare Hibari to become cupid and shoot arrows everywhere like a mental monkey. He has to act like a mental monkey. No matter how insane it is (you already know how screwed up my head is)._

_Thanks and bye bye~~_

**Loli: **I like your brain though, it comes up with such good dares, even if it is screwed up.Be right back. *walks into different room*

**Tsuna:** Okay, bye. *turns to everyone* Cupid?

**Hayato:** Yes, Tenth, I believe Hibari now must become cupid.

**Yamamoto:** Well this should be fun!

**Loli:** I am back!

_Loli comes back dragging Hibari through the door with a scythe held at his throat._

**Loli:** *Drops Hibari* You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get him here.

**Tsuna:** Umm. . Loli, why do you have a scythe?

**Loli:** Oh, this? *hefts scythe* I borrowed it from my poker buddy.

**Hayato:** That poker buddy would be who?

**Loli:** *smiles* Why the Death of course!

**Everyone:** What!

**Loli:** Yeah, Me and Death go way back. Like, right before this game, we were playing poker, right. Well there was a bet going on between us. It was, if Death won I would do his job for a day, cause he hates it. However, if I won I could hold this show and bring however I wanted back to life if I killed them.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Anyway, we were on the last hand, tied. Whoever won this one would win the bet. Well Death thought he had a pretty good hand when we put cards down. It was a straight. But then my awesome hand came down and Bang! I won with a royal flush!

**Everyone:** . . .

**Hayato:** You are so lying.

**Loli:** No I'm not. *points scythe at Hayato* I could always send you there to talk to Death? Mmmhhh~

**Hayato:** NO! I-I'm good.

**Loli:** *smiles brightly* Cool! Now let's start the dare! Hibari go be cupid like a mental monkey!

_Hibari grabs the bow and a couple of arrows and starts shooting them off. He literally tried to hit everyone. Loli yelled, "Duck and cover!" They all ran for it. Some tried to hide behind furniture, which did keep them safe from arrows, but not Hibari's disturbing laughter. Most would be haunted with nightmares for years to come. While Tsuna was just glad Hibari tried not to hit him.  
>And that is how the base was destroyed.<em>

**Loli:** *pops out of the rubble* Well now we have to get a new place.

**Tsuna:** A new place! A new PLACE! That's all you can think about when everybody is under the old base!

**Loli:** Yeah, that's why we need a new base.

**Tsuna:** . . .

_Everything gets cleaned up and Loli buys a new base in the middle of a field._

_**48 hours later**_

**Loli: **Okay we dug everyone out of the rubble. . .

**Tsuna:** Check.

**Loli:** . .We bought a new place. . .

**Tsuna:** Check.

**Loli: . .**And we have one more dare left.

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Tsuna:** Check.

**Loli:** Great! Let's get started. Tsuna!

**Tsuna:** Yes! Our final dare is from _OmnomnomChomp._

**Loli: **You are also an awesome reviewer Nom. I gonna call you Nom. *mutters to herself* Yes, I think my awesome power is my awesome twisted, yet awesome, brain! *fist pump* OH yeah, figured it out!

_OmnomnomChomp_

_D'awww. D: Why'd it end there? I wouldn't mind 182769 lemons. I'm a yaoi fan just like you~. . .What was that about Mukuro getting sent to the hospital?_

_I liked Blackqueenwhite's dare to~ (Mainly because it has Mukuro)_

_. . .At the end, Tsuna didn't get it. . ._

_I dare Lussuria to dress Mukuro, Hibari, Tsuna, Squalo, and any other KHR guy you want, in ribbons, frills, lace, and any other girly stuff. Then they . . .I dunno dance, or have sex (10069!) . . . or laugh at each other. . . You decide what they do next._

_This is probably one of the best fanfics ever~ 10 for creativity~_

_*(Hands over 1827 yaoi* Thank you for putting up my dare again~_

**Loli: **Awesome. *snicker* Okay Lussuria, they're all yours.

**Lussuria:** Oh hon, thank you! *drags them all to his closet (shudder)*

**20 minutes later**

**Lussuria: **Here you are, hon! The new frilly boys!

_Some people broke out laughing while other had nosebleeds. They were hot. Well some of them, anyway._

_Mukuro and Hibari were wearing matching maid outfits. The skirts was big and puffy, went down to their knees, and was draped in frills and lace. The top was glitterfied, along black sequences donning the breast part in an arc. They had a white chocker with a black stitched hearts sewn into the fabric._

_Squalo's hair was pulled into pig tails with lacy ribbons. He was wearing a sequenced skirt that went to mid-thigh and black tights. The shirts was a black long sleeve with a white glittery shirt on top. White lace twirled around his arms contrasting with the sleeves._

_Tsuna was wearing black skinny jeans with holes. A glistening chain hung off the pocket. His shirt was white that said 'Punk Rulz'. He was wearing a miniature black top hat with 2-inch lace falling behind the hat. It was at a slight tilt, looking like it would fall at any moment.(Not very frilly, I know but I just had to.)_

_Everyone had nosebleeds at Tsuna, I mean who wouldn't._

**Lussuria: **Nice right, hon?

**Loli:** Perfect.

**Tsuna:** Why are we in these outfits?

**Loli:** The dare. And besides, you are really cute in that.

**Tsuna:** *looks in a mirror* True.

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ Why am I in a matching maid outfit with this skylark?

**Loli:** Lussuria?

**Lussuria:** Well, hon, I thought it would be really cute.

**Loli:** Good job, man. . .woman. . .it. . . whatever the hell you are.

**Hayato:** Dude we're done with the dares. Let's just end the thing now.

**Loli:** No I must answer Nom's question first.

**Hayato:** Then do it already.

**Loli:** Okay, Nom, Mukuro was sent to the hospital because in the story, Hibari was his Seme. I mean what did you expect, an 'Oya, what's this,' type of thing? I mean I did too, but instead his brain just kind of stopped or something like that. That's what the doctor said anyway.

**Tsuna:** I think it's time to go.

**Loli:** *checks watch* It is. Okay Bye everyone, see you in the next one!

**Everyone:** Bye.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Nya and Don't want to know

Don't own so no suey/ I am going to stop doing this so I can just start right away so understand that I don't own khr.

**Loli:** Fooooooddddd!

**Tsuna:** Loli, where did you get all that food? *stares at humongous pile*

**Loli:** Do you remember in chapter 3 when I ordered some food, but never got any?

**Tsuna:** Yes.

**Loli:** Well, it finally came! *dives head first into food* NOMMMM!

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* You really like the word nom, don't you?

**Loli:** *Pops out of food* Yep, I mean just saying it is like heaven. Nom! *shivers* One of my favorite words. Go on, try saying it.

**Tsuna:** Nom.

**Loli:** KYAAAA! I can just imagine you saying that while eating strawberry flavored pocky.

**Tsuna:** Strawberry flavored?

**Loli:** Yes, I mean you prefer strawberry pocky, don't you. *thinks harder* But you know I think it would be better if you said nya~.

**Tsuna:** Nya~? And just because I prefer it doesn't mean you have to say it!

**Loli:** Yes it does. *stares at Tsuna* You really make nya~ sound. . .*looks around* Hey, have you seen the others around?

**Tsuna:** They didn't try to get up, because they didn't want to face you this early in the morning. What is this about the word nya~?

**Loli:** *Ignores question* Sorry, but you can't really blame me. 5:30 sounded like a good time to start.

**Tsuna:** No not really. I am only up because Reborn hit me. *shudders* HEY! Did you hear my question!

**Loli:** *Still ignoring* Oh, that's okay. As long as you're up. Besides now I don't have to worry about hurting you.

**Tsuna:** *Forgets about Nya~ thing* Loli, what do you mean by hurting me.

**Loli:** Oh nothing much. *smirks evilly* Just a simple electric shock, *whispers* that could possibly kill them. *regular voice* Aw well. A few casualties are a given in this game.

**Tsuna:** Oh, good. .HIIIIiiii! CASUALTIES!

**Loli:** Yeah. I'm not sure if they will die or not so instead of deceased or injured, I went with casualties. Pretty smart right?

**Tsuna:** NO! They might die!

**Loli:** Pshshsh, they'll be fine. . .I think.

_Loli presses a button on a remote. Nothing happens except for a slight rise in temperature and the odd smell of cooked meat. All of a sudden multiple screams echo throughout the base. All the characters run down the stairs a crash into each other, making a pile of twitching limbs._

**Hayato: **You bitch! There was no need for the lightning!

**Loli:** *Shrugs* How else was I supposed to wake you up?

**Hayato:** I am going to kill you!

_Several characters hold Hayato back._

**Yamamoto: **Ma~ Ma~ At least none of us died, right.

**Loli:** *Whistles* No, of course nobody died.

**Tsuna:** HIIiiii! Loli, don't tell me. . .somebody did die?

**Loli:** Well from the few who haven't gotten up off the floor and or stopped shuddering, it is plausible someone might have either died, or was put in a shock-induced coma.

**Everyone who isn't traumatized:** . . .?

**Tsuna:** Big words

**Loli:** Yes, they are big words.

**Hayato:** Stop trying to act smart. *glares*

**Loli:** Who said anything about trying, smartass. *glares back*

**Yamamoto:** Shall we start an actual dare?

**Loli:** Yes! *starts jumping up and down* Tsuna, you do it.

**Tsuna:** I will but first, *waves finger at Loli like a mother* fix all these poor people.

**Loli:** Fine. *Uses cellphone and then everyone comes back to life* Happy, mother?

**Tsuna:** *Ticked of mark* Very.

**Loli:** *Glomps Tsuna* Oh you looked just like Nana, just then. Kawaii! Now to the dare. Awesome powers, activate!

**Tsuna: **Our first dare is from _DiveToWorld._

_DiveToWorld_

_Lmao xD Im a loyal reviewer? *Puppy eyes* :3_

_Hmm~ I dare the Varia and Tenth Gen to swap places (Like Xanxus and Tsuna, Squalo and Yamamoto. .)_

_I sent you a package with all the KHR episode in it. Did you get it? X3_

**Loli: **Yes you are a loyal reviewer, Dive. I also received the episodes, so listen carefully I will only say this once. You Are Da Awesomest!

**Tsuna:** We have to change place with the Varia!

**Loli:** I believe so. *Looks at dare again* Though I'm not sure what Dive means. Do you want their personality changed, their clothing, or where they live?

**Hayato:** It shouldn't matter, just do which one you feel like.

**Loli:** *snickers* Good call. Now, which one? *taps chin* I think I will change the outfits. So chop, chop! *points toward room* Go change!

_Everyone went and changed. You know the drill. Xanxus and Tsuna, Squalo and Yamamoto, Bel and Hayato, Levi and (ha-ha) Lambo, so on and so forth. They leave and change back._

**Loli: **Okay, so now what?

**Hayato:** You made that dare way to quick!

**Loli:** I am sorry, Dive! I didn't mean for it to be short! Hey I know, you can dare more than one dare next time, kay~.

**Tsuna:** Loli, they were allowed to do that in the first place.

**Loli:** Tsuna! You're not supposed to tell them that!

**Tsuna:** Why not?

**Loli:** Because now I have to think of a better forgiveness gift! *anguish*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! I am so sorry, Loli!

**Loli:** *Happy* That's okay! So time for the next dare!

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* Hai. Next is from _Mearemoi._

_Mearemoi_

_D: it's such a pain to keep logging in. . .whatever though. . ._

_Thanks for using my dare~~_

_I've been wanting to ask a dare for Dino, but I can't think of anything for him, so I'll just go to Mukuro…_

_I dare Mukuro to wear an apple costume and go around the world saying he isn't a napple head, but an apple head, and then stick his hand in another dimension, then wear a turtle outfit and go swim in the middle of the ocean._

_Kthxbye ! 8D_

**Everyone: **. . .

**Loli:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya. I have to do what?

**Loli:** Mear, I love that mind!

**Tsuna:** Loli, how is Mukuro going to do the dare?

**Loli:** Oh, quite simple, Tsuna. Since I am not spending the money on a trip around the world, we will just tape record him live, from here, and broadcast it to every screen in the world. Not a bad idea, no?

**Tsuna:** That does get over the cost. And you can always humiliate other people while you're at it as well.

**Everyone:** *stares at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** What?

**Loli:** God, you are so innocent, yet you give people the best, evil ideas by simply talking.

**Tsuna:** Okay?

**Loli:** You're welcome. Now Mukuro, go and put on my apple costume. *throws Mukuro toward costume*

**Hayato:** You have an apple costume?

**Xanxus:** I don't even want to know.

**Loli:** Yes, all my friends have apple costumes too. And you _don't_ want to know Xanxus. It was one hell of a party.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu~ I am back.

**Loli:** Ok goo. . .what the _hell_.

_Mukuro costume consists of a giant red apple, with a stem-hat on his head._

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** What the fuck did you do to my costume!

**Tsuna:** Loli, shouldn't the costume look like that?

**Loli:** NO! There was a big bite out of the side of the apple!

**Everyone:** . . .Bite?

**Loli:** Yeah, my friends and I were at this party, right. Well, we were in our costumes when. . . oh, nevermind. What did you do to it!

**Mukuro:** I was not going to wear an apple costume that had extremely worrisome teeth marks on it so I used my illusions to make it better.

**Loli:** Okay, I can accept that, as long as you fix it later. But what did you do with the worm?

**Mukuro:** Worm? What worm?

**Loli:** The on-. . .forget it.

**Everyone:** *eyebrows raised*

**Loli: ** Now I have the camera. *lifts video camera* It's connected with the satellites so we should be good with that. Now we just need Mukuro to start.

_Loli sits the video camera on a stand and watches the dare with a handful of popcorn._

**Mukuro:** *Turns to camera* Hello world. I am not a napple head but an apple head. Good day.

**Loli:** *jumps in front of camera* Gokudera Hayato is gay!

_Camera shuts off_

**World:** The _Hell _was_ That?_

**Loli: ***Brushes hands together, then places them on hips* I'm good.

**Hayato:** You bitch!

**Loli:** Blame Tsuna, he came up with the idea.

**Tsuna:** Loli, I did no such thing!

**Loli:** Whatever. Mukuro, put you hand in a different dimension!

**Mukuro:** Very well.

_Mukuro stuck his hand inside a worm hole to a different dimension. He pulled it back out quickly to see lipstick marks covering it._

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya what is this?

**Loli:** I believe you found the dimension of fangirls.

**Tsuna:** Hiiiii! God, not again!

**Everyone:** Not again?

**Loli:** What do you mean Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** You see in the future we were playing this game and I got blasted over there for a dare.

**Loli:** Yes?

**Tsuna:** And well, I had to go into the dimension of fangirls, except in the rabid fangirl section. Let's just say, never AGAIN.

**Loli:** Kay~, well Mukuro you're almost done. Now go put on this turtle costume and go swimming in my mini ocean!

**Tsuna:** Mini ocean?

**Loli:** Yeah. I shrunk an ocean and stuck it in my backyard. Pretty cool, right?

**Tsuna:** Right.

**Mukuro:** Here I go. *wearing a normal turtle costume and goes swimming*

**Hayato:** Let me guess. Something crazy happened for you to have a turtle costume.

**Loli:** *Looks at Hayato funny* No, I bought it at the store for Halloween.

**Hayato:** *sweatdrop*

**Loli:** Yeah! To our next dare. This one is from _MadameRed._

_MadameRed_

_Oh I enjoyed it veeerryyy much. . .LOL that sounds creepy XD_

_Anyway, I dare Enma and Hibari to dress up in matching swimsuits. Skimpy bikinis, and Tsuna, your required to nosebleed at Enma, because HES TOO DAMN CUTE._

_Oh, yes, and I dare Gokudera to turn into a magical rooster who farts out rainbows._

_Finally, I dare Yamamoto to turn into a rock with two black dots as eyes and when shot with HDW bullets, he turns into a pretty unicorn. And we all know that Hibari loves unicorns. You know you do Hibari._

_Thank you! Stay Awesome~ *hands over yaoi for your yaoi vault*_

**Loli: **Enma! . . .and Hibari! KYAAAAAA! MY favorite Semes!

**Hayato:** How the hell is Enma a seme?

**Loli:** Tsk, tsk. Hayato, you forgot that Tsuna is never the seme, which makes Enma his seme.

**Yamamoto:** True.

**Hayato:** Don't talk about the tenth like that!

**Loli:** Too Late, faarrr too late for that.

**Hayato:** Bitch.

**Loli:** Thank you. Anywho~ Enma and Hibari go put on skimpy bikinis for us.

_Waits an hour_

**Loli:** How the hell does it take that long to put on a bikini?

**Tsuna:** I believe it depends on how much practice you have had on tying the top and bottoms.

**Loli:** *turns toward Tsuna* So you've had practice?

**Tsuna:** Yes.

**Everyone:** . . .Don't want to know.

**Tsuna:** *blushing* HIIIIiiii! That's not it! I had to help my mom a couple times! Soon I got better than her, so she just asked me to do it all the time.

**Loli:** Woa. Your better at tying a swimsuit than your mom.

**Enma:** U-um, we're done.

**Loli:** *backs to them* Finally! God, you took like an hour too long.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** What's wrong you guys? *turns around* oh.

_Hibari is wearing a dark purple bikini with a small tonfa logo on the breast._

_Enma is wearing a red bikini with small targets dotting the swimsuit._

**Loli:** KYAAA! So cute! Now Tsuna nosebleed at Enma.

**Tsuna:** *Tilts head*

**Loli:** God you're such a hassle. *punches Tsuna in the nose and turns him to Enma*

**Tsuna:** *nosebleed*

**Loli:** Yosh! He had a nosebleed!

**Hayato:** Yeah! Because you punched him!

**Loli:** Ma~ Don't sweat the small stuff.

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Tsuna:** *mops up blood* Okay what was the next dare?

**Loli:** Oh, indeed. Red, I like your brain. So Reborn gimme gun.

**Reborn:** Here.

**Loli:** Thank you! *pulls out a secret bullet and loads gun* Here we go!

_Loli shoots Hayato and he turns into a magical rooster._

**Loli: **Now, how do you make a rooster fart?

**Everyone:** *Shrugs*

**Tsuna:** I'm not sure, but you can try the internet.

**Loli:** Good idea!

_Everyone crowds around Loli and her computer._

**Loli: ***Kicks computer* God this thing is a dinosaur. Wait. . .wait. . .Hurry The Hell Up. . .wait. . .there we go.

**Yamamoto:** What does it say?

Loli: Okay this is what it says. "No, roosters cannot fart. The reason behind this is that roosters have a single track digestive system. The same is true for segals. If you are feeling like a mean person. . ." **Loli:** _*reading silently* What . . .yummy. . .seriously. . .why would you. . .GOD!_ "and then it will "pop". **I am not suggesting you do this, I** **am simply using it as an example to validate my point.**"

**Loli:** God! That's just rude!

**Tsuna:** What?

**Loli:** Something about Segals, potato chips, alcaselsor, and going "pop"!

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Right. Anyway, we still have to make Hayato fart rainbows.

**Hayato:** *runs away*

**Loli:** No! *grabs Hayato* We do this the old fashion way.

**Squalo:** Voi! What way is that!

**Loli:** Simple. Do the pile driver in his stomach and hope the gases shoot out the butt.

**Tsuna:** HIIIiiii! Loli, I don't think that's safe!

**Loli:** Of course it's not safe. That's why it's the old fashion way. *smiles*

**Everyone:** *sweating*

_Loli does the pile driver on Hayato and surprisingly he farts rainbows._

**Loli: **Wow! Pretty colors.

**Tsuna:** Yeah, amazing, right?

**Everyone:** *Nodding*

**Loli:** Okay, next is Yamamoto's turn!

**Yamamoto:** Sweet!

_Loli loads the gun with a different bullet and shoots Yamamoto. Yamamoto turns into a rock with little black dots for eyes._

**Loli: **That is just plain weird.

**Tsuna:** Yep.

**Loli:** Okay, *takes a HDW bullet and shoots Yamamoto-rock* I wanna see a unicorn!

_The rock transforms into a beautiful unicorn with a long spiral horn. Its mane is a flowing blue flame._

**Loli:** Not bad.

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Oh yes, you like unicorns don't you?

**Hibari:** . . .Maybe.

**Loli:** Ahhhhh! He admitted it!

**Hibari:** No I didn't.

**Loli:** Yes you did. A maybe from you is like you confessing it's true.

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Whatever. Anyway those were the last dares from MadameRed, so next!

**Tsuna: **Next is _thesecretstorystealer._

_thesecretstorystealer_

_ROFL! Hey Loli you fanfic is the best! I'm literally smiling like Bel! Anywho~_

_I dare Haru and Kyoko to have a yuri moment (I love tormenting girls~) and I dare Gokudera to wear a tango dress with Yamamoto~_

_Oh yea here a doujin of D18 and 6918~ for your awesomeness!_

_-secret~_

**Loli:** Thank you for the doujin. And yuri really? Okay if you insist. I will do it. Haru! Kyoko!

**Haru:** Did you need something-desu~?

**Kyoko:** Yes, did you need something?

**Loli:** *Trying to calm down* Do not kill them, do not kill them, you will make Tsuna very sad. *Happy now* Okay now kiss!

**Haru:** Excuse me-desu~!

**Loli:** Just kiss so we can move on.

**Haru:** Okay-desu~

**Kyoko:** Hai.

_Haru steps forward and grabs Kyoko, kissing her. A few seconds later they pull apart. Loli presses a button on a wall and a magnet comes in and picks them up. It drops them off in another room. Everyone is now looking at Loli._

**Loli: **What? My special magnet only magnetizes the female gender.

**Everyone:** Don't want to know.

**Loli:** You know, that line has been really overused in this chapter. And you are right. You will never want to know about that magnet. Tsuna, last dare.

Tsuna: Sure. Our last dare is from _OmnomnomChomp._

_OmnomnomChomp_

_. . .Hey, isn't "Dive To World" the third opening in the KHR anime? . . .HI DIVE TO WORLD. Okay, now that's been said and done…_

_6917? Maybe 6927?_

_D: Tarzaaan to the EXTREME~! . . .Except when you hit a wall there are no paramedics around to save you._

_Anaways. . .poor Fran. Always getting stabbed. It's like he has a death wish. (Or at least a wish with Bel in it, if you know what I mean __._.__)_

_Wow, if I knew that getting a base would be so easy, I'd have gotten a new one years ago! LOLXD_

_I was laughing so hard at this~ ("They were hot. Well, some of them, anyway." AWESOMEST LINE EVAR. YOUR POWERS ARE AWESOME, LOLI, YOSH.)_

_LOL POOR LUSSURIA. I MEAN HE'S GENDERLESS. (To you. To me, I am pretty sure he's male __._.__)_

_MATCHING OUTFITS~ *squeal!* *tonfa'd repeatedly*_

_If I get sent to the hospital, can I share a room with Mukuro~?_

_I dare Mukuro to stalk a character of your choice for an ENTIRE DAY. AND WRITE A DIARY/JOURNAL ENTRY ABOUT IT *evil laugh* *cough* I will kill anyone who even thinks about harming Mukuro. *cough*_

…_Is there room in the mental hospital? Thak you once again for putting up my dare! Out of all the fanfics I've read, yours has got to be the. Most. Epic. One. EVAR TO EXIST._

…_TO THE EXTREME._

**Loli: **I think it is Dive To World op. KYAAAAAA! *turns to Dive and gives a thumb up* Good name. And I have a catalog of bases because I blow up too many.

**Tsuna:** We've only blew up one though.

**Loli:** I said _I _blew up too many. Anyway, Lussuria, I know so hard. Personally I prefer he or it. No woman is that ugly. Yes you can share a room with Mukuro, of course, you have to deal with his perveness yourself.

**Tsuna:** Mukuro please start the dare.

**Loli:** Oh, yes. Mukuro go follow Xanxus for a day. Then write a journal entry about it.

**Mukuro:** Very well.

_Mukuro follows Xanxus around for a day then writes entry._

**Loli: **Okay, *waves Journal* let's see what he wrote. "_Following Xanxus around was boring. Kufufufu. All he did was order people around, then shoot them, drink, and eat meat. Oya, I also saw Xanxus go a round with sharky in the bedroom._

**Loli: **Squalo is having sex with Xanxus? Cool.

**Tsuna:** HIIIIIiiii! Not really! Now that Xanxus know he is going to kill Mukuro!

**Xanxus:** PINEAPPLE HEAD!

**Loli:** No! You were no supposed to think about harming Mukuro! You will die by Nom's hands now!

_Loli raises her hand and a scythe appears. She then slashes the air making a teleporting dimension emerge. She shoves Xanxus through into Nom's bedroom._

**Loli: **Now, Nom, I checked the rooms and yes there is room in the mental hospital.

**Tsuna:** HIIIII! You just threw Xanxus into a different dimension!

**Loli:** Duh.

**Tsuna:** Shouldn't you get him?

**Loli:** I will next chapter. Have to let Nom kill him first.

**Tsuna:** *thinks for a moment* Okay.

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Loli:** Wait a minute. . .didn't I have food at the beginning?

**Tsuna:** Yes.

**Loli:** *Looks over to rotten food* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!

**Hayato and Yamamoto:** Change us back.

**Loli:** Fine. *shoots them both with an. . .AWESOME bullet.*

**Hayato:** Finally.

**Yamamoto:** Thanks.

**Loli:** No prob. Now back to the Nya~ problem.

**Tsuna:** Nya~, seriously, we haven't gotten past this?

**Loli:** No. I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say at the beginning.

**Tsuna:** What was it?

**Everyone:** *eavesdropping*

**Loli:** Tsuna, You make the word Nya~ sound _really_ suggestive.

**Tsuna:** Suggestive?

**Loli:** Yes, I mean just imagine, you, the universal uke, saying nya~ at the end of your sentences. Especially in a neko costume in front of all your semes. Which is the entire male and _female _cast.

**Tsuna:** The female too?

**Loli:** Yes. I can just see them overpowering you, right guys?

**BANG**

**Loli: ***turns to everyone* What's wrong. . .ha.

_Everyone has fallen over and fainted with massive nosebleeds from imagining Tsuna in a neko outfit going nya~ or from him being overpowered by girls_

**Tsuna: **HIIIIIiiiii! Are you all okay?

**Loli: **They will be fine. *Turns to readers* Well see you later! Bye!

A/N-

This is my chapter for the week. Hope ya like!


	9. Staring contest

**Loli:** Rawr *stare*

**Tsuna:** Rawr *stare*

**Hayato:** What the hell are they doing?

**Takeshi:** Ma~ Ma~ They look like they are having fun.

**Hayato:** Fun my ass! They are just staring at each other going 'rawr'. See watch.

**Loli:** Rawr *stare*

**Tsuna:** Rawr *stare*

**Bel:** Prince is bored.

**Fran:** Your always bored, fake prince.

**Bel:** *Stabs* Ushishishi~ I am not fake.

**Fran:** Bel-sempai, that hurt.

**Hayato:** *Raises eyebrow* Sure doesn't sound like it hurt.

**Takeshi:** Maa~

**Tsuna:** *Blink*

**Loli:** HELL YEAH! *Does victory dance*

**Tsuna:** Awww. I lost. *Pouts*

**Takeshi:** What exactly where you doing, Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** Oh, I made a bet with Loli, so we played this game.

**Takeshi:** What bet was that?

**Loli:** *Glomps Tsuna* A bet where he has to be my witty comment partner for the chapter. And a few other bonuses. *Snicker*

**Tsuna:** HIIIII! Don't you dare tell them Loli!

**Loli:** Fine, just so you know I will see those bonuses by the time this Ch. Is over.

**Tsuna:** Okay.

**Hayato:** Wait a minute. That's it? No amazing bet or punishment for losing? What the frick!

**Loli:** What? Tsuna turned down playing strip poker with me and Death. This was the only other game I could think of!

**Hayato:** How the HELL do you get from strip poker with Death to a stupid staring contest?

**Tsuna:** Let's just say confined places are NOT the best place to think.

**Loli: ***smirks*Especially when you are tied together.

**Hayato:** Yes, Tenth!

**Takeshi: **Wait, why were you guys doing tied up?

**Loli: ***Giggles* Shall we say I 'accidently' got me and Tsuna kidnapped and shoved in a closet, a few days ago.

**Hayato:** Then how in the world did you get out and keep a staring contest go on for so long?

**Tsuna:** Oh, that was easy. We stared at each other while Loli untied the rope. Then she beat the shit out of them and we left. Later on we added the 'rawr'.

**Fran:** Why?

**Loli:** Because I got bored.

**Fran:** Okay.

**Loli:** ON to the dares! The first dare is from _Mearemoi._

_Mearemoi_

_:3 Early update yay~ (since you usually update on Saturdays)_

_LOL I. Love. You.~~~ and thanks for using my dare again!_

_I dare you, yes you Loli :D, and the Vongola members (Tsuna, Gokudera, etc.) to play football with a tennis ball, on a baseball field, with volleyball net in the middle of it._

_. . .That's probably confusing right? XD There's not much of an easier way to explain it…_

_Byebye~~ _

**Everyone teleported to baseball field.**

**Everyone: **. . .What?

**Loli:** *cackling* Yes, I get to play! Whoop!

**Tsuna:** Loli, do you know how to play?

**Loli:** Nope.

**Everyone:** *Anime fall*

**Tsuna:** Loli, we can't play if we don't know how.

**Loli:** Sure we can, Tsu-chan, it's called improvisation. It's been working wonders for me since chapter one.

**Hayato:** The hell it is. I am going to set up the volleyball net. *Picks up pole*

**Loli:** Watch closely Tsuna, and never doubt the power of improvisation, or as I like to call, witty comments. *Looks to Hayato* Hey, that pole's supposed be shoved up your ass, not used for the net. *Turns to Tsuna* See.

**Hayato:** The HELL!

**Tsuna:** *Giggling* That was funny.

**Loli:** *Laughing* Told you so.

**Hayato:** *Picks up other pole*

**Tsuna:** Hey, Loli, they should be done soon.

**Loli:** *Checks progress* Yeah I suppose.

**Tsuna:** *Eyes glinting* Do you want to start playing?

**Loli:** *Smirks evily* Yep.

_So our little Tuna fish and Loli go and stand on the pitcher's mound with baskets full of Tennis balls. Loli throws one to Takeshi and screeches out, "We playing catch! Throw it at somebody!" Which he does and it hits Gokudera. Loli and Tsuna are throwing the tennis balls at everyone, laughing maniacally. So the game goes as follows. Loli and Tsuna dominate, while everyone else sucks._

**Teleports back to base.**

**Loli: **Best game evar!

**Tsuna:** Yep!

**Hayato:** NO, not the best game ever, some of us were seriously injured!

**Tsuna:** I care. . .why?

**Everyone:** . . . *Speechless*

**Loli:** Nice. *Highfives Tsuna* Okay next dare!

**Tsuna:** Our next dare is from _OmnomnomChomp._

_OmnomnomChomp_

… _You called xD_

_._. A..FEW CASUALTIES? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE CAST OF KHR?_

_Mukuro's not in a coma, is he? Pssh. . .of course not~ He's Mukuro! (And he's stalking my brain~)_

_Changing outfits isn't too creative (but it can be done quickly. . .)_

_BTW, Mearemoi. . .YOU ARE SO AWESOME FOR ASKING FOR A MUKURO DARE~ *ahem* . ..LOL APPLE. Sticking his hand into another dimension…? Isn't that Byakuran's job? …I do NOT want to know about the worm!_

…_Wow. Just…wow, Loli. *shakes head at Tsuna's nosebleed*_

_For some reason Yammamoto as a rock makes me think of this – __(._.)__ I find it cute…?_

_You know we live in the fangirl dimension, Loli. Don't deny it._

_Hahaha~ Of course Xanxus would go for a ride with Squalo~ What did you expect?_

_Can't think of a dare this time… so just let Mukuro do some rampaging~ (Wait. That's Godzilla)_

_I just wanted to say, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (no homo) :D I LOVE THIS FANFIC SO MUCH~ I AM ADDICTED TO IT~ Now, if you'll excuse me. . .I have an alcoholic bastard to stangle and trident. Say hello to Mukuro~_

**Loli: **You know, I though Yamamoto would look like that too. And yes we DO live in the fangirl dimension. That is why I just stuck a bunch of Mukuro fangirls at the other end of the 'supposed' wormhole into a 'different' dimension.

**Hayato: **So Mukuro just has to go and stab stuff with his trident and just pretty much destroy everything?

**Tsuna:** That depends on. . .

**Loli:** . . .how you take 'rampage'. *Highfives and giggles with Tsuna*

**Takeshi:** Well how are you supposed to take it?

**Loli:** That depends on Mukuro.

**Mukuro:** I feel like venting.

**Tsuna:** Venting what? Sexual frustration?

**Everyone:** . . .What!

**Loli:** HaHahaHahaHah. . .oh _god_. .. hahaHah. . .that's… _hilarious_.. .hahaHaHah! One bonus down!

**Tsuna:** Thank you.

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya, its seems Tsunayoshi wishes to be possessed quicker that I thought?

**Everyone:** *Watches*

**Tsuna:** *Rolls eyes* Please that sexual innuendo is so _old. _Seriously, your supposed to be more perverted. Can't you come up with something better?

**Mukuro:** Excuse me, I must go and stabs something. *Walks off*

**Loli:** Best thing I ever saw.

**Tsuna:** Thanx!

**Mukuro rampages for 2 hours.**

**Loli: **Man, you seriously pissed him off.

**Tsuna:** That was one of those stupid bonuses that you won. So be happy, because I am never doing that again.

**Loli:** I know, yet so worth it.

**Mukuro:** *Walks back in* I am back.

**Tsuna:** *Looks at Mukuro* No shit, Sherlock.

**Everyone:** *Stares*

**Loli:** You just said you wouldn't do it again.

**Tsuna:** Okay, let me rephrase. I won't do it after this chapter is over. I still have to do the witty comment thing with you, soo~ Yeah.

**Loli:** I am so loving it.

**Tsuna:** Anyway, our last dares are from _MadameRed._

_MadameRed_

_Saturday afternoon, 2:00 PM._

_The sound of MadameRed laughing her ass off to the fanfic: KHR D Or D. The sight of water being spit out abruptably from her mouth, cup vibrating due to her shivering hand. _

_Basically, I love this chapter, especially how no one really cared about Haru and Kyokyo's kiss (like no nosebleeds) and how you just went on XD_

_Roosters may not be able to fart gas, BUT THEY SURE CAN FART RAINBOWS. This proves it. LOLOLOL._

_And Thank you! Though, as much as you and I may love my brain, it's taking an uber break._

_As of tomorrow._

_Anyway, ON TO THE DARES!_

_So my inventive and imaginative brain has recently love to read 6927. So here's a 6927 dare!_

_I dare Muku-chan to pour extremely sticky honey AND/or –cough cough-and-cough cough- butter onto Tsuna-chan and lick it all up. Moan all you want Tuna-kun 3 Yes, Tsuna-chan is naked and I got this idea from Rush Hour 3 :D AND IF HE WANTS, Hayato can help too~ -insert sinester grin-_

_Hmm, NEXT DARE!_

_So, I feel evil today. . .because of a CERTAIN SQURRIEL._

_Anyway, I dare Kyou-chan to be raped by TYL!Reborn, then only to be wrapped in lacy, pink ribbon that only covers his many parts (as he is naked) and sent to Seme!Tsu-chan. We all know what happens next. Hayato-chan rapes him! And then he's done for now._

_Finally, I swear I need to put three dare on everytime, for Takeshi to switch his personality with Hayato. So Tak-kun would be the swearing, badass bomber and Hayato would still be the magical rooster who farts out rainbows! _

_And now, I fell like running outside and screaming "YOU WANT TO STAY AT THE…Y…M…C…A!"._

_I ask if you like to join me. _

_Thank you, and I give Tsuna a free speedo! It's for seducing. Use it well my little Tuna-fishie. Use it well._

**Loli:** I like honey! I just always associate honey with Tsuna, though. I wonder why?

**Tsuna:** Maybe because my eyes are a type of honey color.

**Loli:** Yep! That must be it. *Turns to Mukuro* Do that in another room.

**Mukuro:** Of course. *Drags Tsuna away*

**Loli:** I would send Hayato, but he fainted by just hearing what the dare was, what a wuss. *Thinks* I wonder what flavor honey? *Licks lips and runs off with video camera*

**Chrome:** Since it seems we lost her. We should start the next dare. TYLreborn and Hibari, please go to a different room. Then just put Hibari in the same room as Tsuna. I'll drag Hayato there. *Drags*

**TYLreborn:** Very well. *Walks away*

**Hibari:** Hn. *Follows*

**Three **_**traumatizing**_** hours later for people who could hear.**

**Loli: ***Blood dripping from nose* HAWT.

**Tsuna:** I know.

**Mukuro:** It was surprisingly tasty.

**Tsuna:** Duh, this _is_ me we are talking about.

**Loli:** *Wipes blood with shirt* Okay, next! Takeshi! Act like Hayato while I turn him into a rooster!

Takeshi: Fine, you bitch.

Loli: Nice. *shoots Hayato so he turns into rooster*

Takeshi: Can we just end this fucking show?

Tsuna: I suppose.

Loli: Yeah, whatever. Bye guys! *Waves*

Tsuna: *waves*


	10. Loli's Bar

**Loli:** Welcome back everyone!

**Tsuna:** Hello.

**Loli:** Hey, Tsuna, do you think everyone will get up on time this time?

**Tsuna:** I hope so.

**Loli:** Well, you hoped right. I am going to make sure they get up on time.

**Tsuna:** What do you mean?

**Loli:** Oh, you'll see. *sinister grin*

_Loli walks to a blackboard and picks up a mike. She sets the mike by her fingernails and scratches the blackboard. A loud, sharp screech emits from the blackboard and gets sent through the microphone, which is hooked up to everyone's rooms. After a few minutes, she stops and waits._

**Loli: **What the heck! They should be running down here!

**Tsuna:** *Unplugs ears* Loli, what did you do that for?

**Loli:** What? I needed to wake them up and doing it the other way is boring.

**Tsuna:** Other way?

**Loli:** *Blink* Tsuna, you were here two days ago, right?

**Tsuna:** Yes.

**Loli:** So how did I wake them up?

**Tsuna:** You electrocuted . . . them.

**Loli:** Yes.

**Tsuna:** Oh, I see.

**Couple minutes later**

**Loli: ***Shuffles cards* You wanna play cards?

**Tsuna:** Sure.

**Hour later.**

**Loli: ***Reshuffles cards and looks around* Shouldn't they be here by now?

**Tsuna:** Yes.

**Loli: ** Well, where are they?

**Tsuna: ** Um, not sure exactly.

**Loli: ** Well this sucks, I didn't want to destroy the ceiling, but they leave me no choice.

**Tsuna: ** HIIIIiiii! Destroy the ceiling! What do you mean?

**Loli: ** I mean I am going to move us over here, *moves* push this button, *pushes* and watch the ceiling cave. *watches*

**Tsuna: **WHAT! *watches with dread yet excitement*

_Loli and Tsuna watch the whole ceiling collapse. Mixtures of cloth and skin could be seen mixed in with the rubble. After it stopped falling and the debris stopped moving, you could definitely see a few limbs spotting the wreckage here and there._

**Loli:** *Looks over to the ruins and yells* Anybody dead? If not, sound off!

**Hayato:** Fuck you!

**Takeshi:** I'm okay!

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~

**Chrome:** Bossu~

**Lambo:** Lambo wants candy!

**Ryohei:** Extreme!

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Lussuria:** Honey!

**Levi:** Boss~ Are you okay?

**Xanxus:** Trash!

**Squalo:** VOIIIII! Who dropped the floor out from under us!

**Fran:** Ow, I landed on Bel-sempai.

**Bel:** *Stabs Fran* Get of me, Froggy~

**Fran:** Bel-sempai, stop, it hurts.

**Bel:** Don't tell the prince what to do. *Stabs*

**Everyone: **Help/Fuck!

**Loli: ***Ignores them all* That went better than expected.

**Tsuna: **Better than expected! What did you expect! A few people dying!

**Loli:** Yes.

**Tsuna:** . . .

**Loli: **Anyway, now that we are all here, we can start the dares!

**Hayato:** You mean you aren't going to help us?

**Loli:** No, am I supposed to?

**Hayato: **Yes!

**Loli:** *Tilts head* Why?

**Hayato:** Fuck it. *Gets out on own*

**Loli:** See, I did help you.

**Tsuna:** What exactly did you do?

**Loli:** I simply annoyed him till he got out himself.

**Tsuna:** Oh.

**Loli:** Now everybody out before I roll this place!

**Tsuna:** HIIIIiiiii!

**Everyone:** What!

**Loli:** *Starts road roller* You got about thirty seconds before I drive over there fast enough and crush you.

**Everyone:** *Rushes out of there*

_**Thirty seconds later.**_

**Loli:** Fear my road roller! *crushes everything* Muhahahaha!

**Twenty minutes later.**

_Everything is destroyed. People have been crushed and sent to the hospital. The walls caved in within the first five minutes, so we need a new base, __again._

**Loli:** Yeah, I'm done now.

**Tsuna:** HIIIIIiiii! We need another base, Loli!

**Loli:** Fine. *Rifles through catalog, then looks up* This might take awhile.

**Tsuna:** We should start the dares then.

**Loli:** *Glomps Tsuna* Awesome idea!

**Tsuna:** Our first dare is from _Mearemoi._

_Mearemoi_

_Mukuro: I feel like venting._

_Tsuna: Venting what? Sexual frustration?_

_Best. Part. EVER. Made me laugh my ass off. XD_

_Hehehe~~ I dare Mukuro to walk to a bar [naked], attempt to seduce the bartender [still naked] who is Tsuna, and have Hibari (aka Tsuna's WIFEY) walk in on them making out._

_I thought for 10 whole minutes to think of a dare. This is the best I can think of …_

_See ya next week!_

**Loli:** That was one of my favorite parts too. Now that dare is superb! Mukuro! Get your ass over here!

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya, what dare am I doing now?

**Loli:** This one. *Shows dare to Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** *Raises eyebrow* Really?

**Loli:** *Nods head* Yep.

**Mukuro:** But aren't we in the middle of nowhere?

**Loli:** Yes, but I have my own bar. Duh.

**Everyone:** Your underage.

**Loli:** Point being?

**Hayato:** You can't have your own freaking bar, when you're not even twenty-one!

**Loli:** Yes I can. *Snaps fingers and a bar appears* Anything else?

**Takeshi:** Nope, were good.

**Everyone:** *nods*

**Loli:** Great. *pushes Tsuna into the bar* Now go be the bartender!

**Tsuna:** HIIIIIiii! How!

**Loli:** Just go and clean a glass forever.

**Tsuna:** Okay.

**Loli:** *Turns around* Mukuro! Strip!

**Mukuro:** Really?

**Loli:** Yes really.

**Mukuro:** Very well. *Strips*

**Loli:** Now get in there! *Kicks Mukuro into the bar*

_**In the bar.**_

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi, what a nice surprise. Fancy seeing you here.

**Tsuna:** Ano, Mukuro, this dare demands us to be in a bar. *Hasn't notice Mukuro's nudity*

**Mukuro:** Come on, *leans forward* I might as well possess your body now.

**Tsuna:** *Notices nudity* HIIIIIiiiiii! Y-your na-naked!

**Mukuro:** Really? Of course I'm naked. *leans closer* Now shall we?

**Tsuna:** Shall we, what?

**Mukuro:** Make out of course! *Makes out with Tsuna*

_**Two minutes later.**_

**Hibari:** Herbivore.

**Tsuna:** *Breaks apart* Kyouya!

**Mukuro:** Oya, Hibari, what a surprise.

**Loli:** Not really, the dare says Hibari will appear.

**Tsuna:** Loli!

**Loli:** Hello, tuna!

**Tsuna:** The dare said nothing about you.

**Loli:** True.

**Hibari:** *Coughs*

**Loli:** Oh, yeah. Well, please continue. *Bows and backs out while bowing*

**Hibari:** Herbivore. *drags Tsuna outside*

**Mukuro:** Possessive aren't you? *Walks outside and starts putting on clothes*

**Loli:** STOP!

**Mukuro:** *Stops dressing* What?

**Loli:** Don't put on any clothes yet!

**Mukuro:** *Shrugs* Sure.

**Loli:** Okay! Next dare is from _DiveToWorld._

_DiveToWorld_

_I can't belive I didn't dare! FFUUUUUUUUUU- Anyway, this chapter was really funny. I can't wait for the next chapter.._

_I dare Mukuro to put on an apron (JUST AN APRON, You know… naked! ) and Hibari a Pikachu costume. All day. And act normal. And Hibird has to sing the pokemon theme song!_

_*Hands over 1869 pictures*_

**Loli:** _That_ is why you could not put any clothes on.

**Mukuro:** I see.

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Pikachu! My favorite pokemon! *Pulls out costume and throws it at Hibari* Wear.

**Hibari:** *Changes*

**Mukuro:** *Changes*

**Loli:** There all better. Now I must teach Hibird the Pokemon theme song! *Takes Hibird and teaches the song* Gotta catch. . .yep . . .no its like this. . .them ALL! Yes! We did!

**Tsuna:** Loli, are you sure you should leave Hibari and Mukuro alone?

**Loli:** Why?

**Tsuna:** They are smashing the things we salvaged in embarrassment.

**Loli:** So, it's none of our stuff.

**Tsuna:** True.

**Hibari:** I will bite you to death.

**Mukuro:** Oya, oya, may I ask why? *Jumps away from Tonfas*

**Hibari:** No.

**Loli:** Okay. . .that is a. . .strange. . .sight?

**Tsuna:** What is?

**Loli:** Hibird singing the Pokemon theme song! Go Hibird! Woot!

**Hibird:** Gotta catch them all!

**Loli:** So cute! *Glomps Hibird*

**Tsuna:** *Sweatdrop* Okay let's just move on. Right?

**Everyone:** Right.

**Tsuna:** Next is _OmnomnomChomp._

_OmnomnomChomp_

_MadameRed~! You're seriously awesome~ I love any pairing with Mukuro, though I'm partial to 10069. And 6918._

_Hayato the farting rooster. Four awesome words that should never have been put together but then it did, so stuff happened and now it's one of the best things I've read._

_Tsuna shouldn't be all witty. D: He's not TSUNA after… he's Dark!Tsuna~_

_*watching Mukuro's rampage* Mufufu~_

…_NO I AM NOT TRYING TO COPY MUKURO'S LAUGH AND UTTERY FAILING. THAT IS MY REAL LAUGH. WHAT MADE YOU THING OTHERWISE? *shifty eyes*_

_Oh, well~ So, so~ I would like a yaoi dare~ And the pairing is, of course, 10069! But what to do? …Hm~! I dare the Vongola family to give 10069 centered dares, and you, Loli, can pick one (or two or three or four…)!_

_Improvisation does wonders for your fanfics~_

**Loli: **Okay! Vongola family, dare!

**Hayato:** Make out.

**Byakuran:** Really, that's all you got?

**Hayato:** What, did you want to fuck?

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~

**Hayato:** God you did! Well somebody else will dare that so for now, make out.

_Byakuran and Mukuro make out._

**Loli:** Wao~

**Tsuna:** HIIIiiiii!

**Loli:** Next! Hurry, before they suck their faces off!

**Takeshi:** I'll go.

Loli: Great, the dense baseball maniac. What could you possibly dare?

**Takeshi:** I dare Mukuro to *** with Byakuran and **** with ***, also ***** with a ***. Then *** on the couch, **** completely naked. Complete with a **** on the roof. He also has to be bottom.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Wow, just, wow.

**Takeshi:** What?

**Loli:** Nothing~ *Giggling* Go do it Mukuro and Byakuran!

**Byakuran:** Hai.

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~

_***Shudder* One Very disturbing dare later.**_

**Loli:** What a very interesting spectacle. I might be converted.

**Tsuna:** HIIIiiii! Loli, what are you saying. That was just creepy!

Loli: No, it wasinteresting. Moving on, Chrome, You are daring for the mist guardian.

**Chrome:** Very well. I dare Byakuran to go on a date with Mukuro, in that single bed bedroom. *Points to door*

**Loli:** Nice. Now get to it.

**Byakuran:** You'd think since we have a destroyed base there wouldn't be a door there.

**Mukuro:** This is Loli, were talking about.

**Byakuran:** Oh, yeah.

**Forty minutes later.**

**Byakuran:** We are back!

**Loli:** Have any twos?

**Tsuna:** Go fish. Have any fives?

**Loli:** Shit! Here.

**Tsuna:** Yay!

**Loli:** I swear. You have serious luck at this game.

**Tsuna:** Thank you.

**Mukuro:** Um, hello.

**Loli:** *Looks up* Hi. Okay next is Ryohei!

**Ryohei:** Extreme!

**Loli:** Ryohei, dare them.

**Ryohei:** I dare them to kiss in the rain!

**Loli:** Awww~ the cliché rain scene. Start.

_Rain starts pouring down and Byakuran leans forward and kisses Mukuro. It was a simple chaste kiss. They pulled apart quickly._

**Mukuro:** Done.

**Loli:** Okay, Lambo!

**Lambo:** Hahahaha! Lambo-sama dares you to play together!

**Loli:** Translation, he wants you to _play _together. You understand? Good. Go!

_**One play session later.**_

**Mukuro:** *Limping* Quite a play session, no?

**Byakuran:** Yes, it was quite a session.

**Loli:** Great, let's see, who's next!

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Yes, Hibari's turn.

**Hibari:** I dare you to fuck.

**Hayato:** See, I told you someone would say it.

**Mukuro:** I suppose.

**Byakuran:** *Munches on Marshmallows*

**Mukuro:** Come on. *Drags Byakuran away*

**Two minutes later.**

**Hayato: ***Eyebrow raises* Seriously, two minutes! Why so short?

**Loli:** Must be running out of Endurance.

**Mukuro:** *Tick mark* Excuse me, it was not my fault, it was his! *Points to Byakuran*

**Everyone:** *Eyes shift to Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** What? I just wanted to eat marshmallows.

**Loli:** That totally explains it so, go Tsuna!

**Tsuna:** I have to do it too!

**Loli:** Yes.

**Tsuna:** Okay. *Thinks* I know! I dare Byakuran to propose to Mukuro!

**Loli:** And I dare Mukuro to say yes!

**Mukuro:** Serious?

**Loli:** Yes, now do it!

**Byakuran:** Mukuro, will you marry me. *Takes out diamond ring*

**Mukuro:** Yes. *puts ring on finger*

**Loli:** Woot! Now I dare them to have an actual marriage ceremony!

**Mukuro:** No.

**Loli:** Hell yes, you will do this or I'll force it.

**Tsuna:** Isn't this forc-nnghff!

**Loli:** Not now, Tsuna! Now go and get married.

**One wedding later.**

**Loli:** Yes, I have the papers! You two are officially married!

**Mukuro:** Say what?

**Loli:** Yep, that was an official wedding, so~ unless you get divorced, you are now a couple!

**Byakuran:** I would like a divorce.

**Mukuro:** Same.

**Loli:** Fuck no. Anyway~ Tsuna say the last dare!

**Tsuna:** The last dare is from _Black7kitten._

_Black7kitten_

_Yay I really like this d or d game. So I was thinking Tsuna should say nya after every sentence dressed up as naughty kitty maid outfit and (u pick his master anyone but not from Vongola Tenth generation) serve until master says kitty. Here have dis pic of Tsuna licking/sucking a popsicle._

**Loli:** Sweet! Neko!Tsuna!

**Tsuna:** Loli, this is not sweet, nya~!

**Loli:** Yes it is. Go change! *Drags Tsuna to change then comes out*

**Loli:** Gentlemen and Lussuria! May I present Tsuna!

_Tsuna is wearing a French maid outfit with neko ears and tail. Bells hang from the tail and his wrists._

Everyone: Wow!

Tsuna: I hate this, nya!

Loli: Oh, you'll be fine. Now since this is the end-!

Tsuna: NOOOOOOOOOO! *Being chased by Pikachu-Hibari*

Loli: Uh-oh. *Turns to readers* I have to go save Tsuna, so, _Black7kitten_, your dare will continue next chapter, unless dared otherwise. Bye. *Runs toward Tsuna* Your master's coming!


	11. Baby showers and Feminine Tunas

A\N I am back! Woot!

**Loli:** Fuck you, Death!

**Tsuna:** Master, why are you cursing death, Nya~?

**Loli:** I fucking had to lose to him!

**Tsuna:** That's bad how? Nya~

**Loli**: Now I have to buy my own base!

**Tsuna:** HIIIIEEEE! Nya~

**Loli:** No worries, though! I'll just poof up a new one! *POOF*

**Everyone: **. . .

**Loli:** Huge, isn't it?

**Tsuna:** Yes, yes it is. Nya~

**Loli:** Hell yeah! So, since we have NekoTsuna here it's decided I will not say the word Kitty!

**Everyone:** . . . Loli.

**Loli:** *Turns towards everyone* Yes?

**Hayato:** You just said Kitty.

**Loli:** I did? *Pauses* Fuck!

**Tsuna:** Yes, I am freeeeeeeee!

**Loli:** Yeah, whatever. Before we start, I got a concerned reviewer who thought I should know I am breaking a few rules on Fan fiction. I would like everyone to know, that I won't get in trouble as long as you don't tell on me, kay. Now that that's settled, our first dare! *Looks at everyone and snarls* Applaud!

**Everyone:** *Applauding*

**Loli:** Our first dare is from _Chimere251._

_Chimere251_

_Hi there that's really fun to read (I'm glad I learnt enough English to understand)_

_I like water so water in khr meant rain guardian, so here is my dare:_

_I dare takeshi to go walk near a haunted lake while wearing a blue yukata then a ghost appears (Asari Ugestsu) then he kiss takeshi and start a kind of sweet molesting, for after you choose._

_Continue writing. J'aime beaucoup._

**Loli:** Sweet, bring on the really cute yet funny couple!

**Tsuna:** Loli, do know where we are going to get a haunted lake?

**Loli:** I own one.

**Everyone:** . . . how?

**Loli:** It's in the base.

**Everyone:** . .Oh.

_Inside the base by the haunted lake._

**Loli:** Told you I own one.

**Hayato:** How the hell did you get a haunted lake?

**Loli:** I didn't buy it haunted. I made it haunted myself.

**Tsuna:** Eh? How did you do that?

**Loli:** *Filing nails* Pushed a bunch of people into the lake until someone drowned and haunted it.

**Hayato:** What the _Fuck_!

**Loli:** No, it's 'What the_ Hell_!' Hayato.

**Hayato:** That still doesn't change the fact that you willingly pushed people into a lake, waiting for them to drown!

**Loli:** Your point is what, exactly?

**Hayato:** Forget it.

**Loli:** That's what I thought. Anywho~ Takeshi, put on this yukata, then go to that haunted lake.

**Takeshi:** Sure.

_Five minutes later._

**Tsuna:** Wait, how did you get Asari, to haunt the lake.

**Loli:** Pushed him in.

**Everyone:** . . . how?

**Loli:** Time machine.

**Tsuna:** Got it.

**Loli:** Yeah. Well, start!

_Takeshi comes out wearing a blue yakata, and walks around the lake. He pauses as the air in front of him shimmers, steadying into figure, Asari Ugetsu. Asari puts his hand under Takeshi's chin and tilts it upwards. He leans down and kisses him softly. Takeshi leans upwards to deepen the kiss._

**Loli:** Okay, stop!

**Takeshi:** Maa~ that was fun.

**Loli:** I'm glad you had fun.

**Hayato:** Only you would have fun doing something like that.

**Loli:** Do I hear some jealousy, Hayato?

**Hayato:** What? Fuck no! *Blushing*

**Loli: ***Smirks* Totally explains why your blushing doesn't it?

**Hayato:** Shut it!

**Loli:** Uh huh, yeah, that's what I thought. Next dare whoot!

**Tsuna:** It's from _ExtReme-Rain17._

**Ryohei:** Extreme!

**Tsuna:** Yeah, anyway here is the dare!

_Hello Loli-san!_

_Thanks 4 answering my dare on chapter 3 really means a lot to me._

_I would've send a dare but I'm busy with my stories._

_I have 2 dares for the KHR characters to chose. Pick one only:_

_Dare #1: _

_I dare Kyoya Hibari to bite someone to death, whom he hates the most. (Exception for Rokudo Mukuro)_

_OR_

_Dare #2: _

_I dare Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei to act BTR (Big Time Rush) for the whole chapter._

_Make them sing if you want._

_That's all for now. Please answer it plssss (Puppy dog eyes)_

**Loli**: Noooo! The Puppy dog eyes! Can't resists.

**Tsuna:** That's how I get everyone to do what I want.

**Loli:** Really?

**Tsuna:** Yep, I mean how would you get them to stop fighting.

**Loli:** True. *Turns to everyone* Which dare do you want?

**Takeshi:** The first one!

**Everyone:** *Turns to Takeshi *

**Takeshi:** What, It's not like he's killing them, right?

**Loli:** I suppose~ *Claps hands together* We choose the first dare. So, Kyouya, bite to death someone you hate!

**Hibari:** *Smirks and bites Byakuran to death*

**Loli:** I wonder why you chose, Byakuran. Maybe you did it because he caused so much pain to Tuna!

**Hibari:** Hn. *Slight blush*

**Loli:** Ha! So you do love our little Tuna!

**Tsuna:** *Tilts head* Tuna?

**Loli:** Tsuna. .Tuna. .Get it?

**Tsuna:** *Nods head* Yep!

**Loli:** Awesome, our next dare comes from _OmnomnomChomp. _Cool! Your awesome, Nom!

_Ahaha. . . Yamamoto. . . O O_

_YAY THEY'RE MARRIED! YOU'LL GET USED TO EACH OTHER~!_

_Loli: *turns around* Mukuro! Strip!_

_Two awesomest fragments ever. The mental images will now haunt me at night, uh-huh. Just reading this story brightens my day~_

**Loli:** Yes, married, which means. . .*throws hands into air* Baby shower!

**Everyone:** *Jaws drop*

**Tsuna:** Loli, why would Mukuro and Byakuran need a baby shower?

**Loli:** *Pats Tsuna's shoulder and shakes head* Because, the next step is having a baby!

**Tsuna:** There are no girls in the relationship, though.

**Loli:** I didn't say there needed to be a girl involved. *Thinking* Well, except me.

**Everyone:** *Start Spluttering*

**Hayato:** You're going to let them have sex with you?

**Loli:** What! NO, eewwww~ *Disgusted look* I meant I would just shoot them with a bullet to make Mukuro be able to have a baby. I am still a virgin and proud of it!

**Hayato:** Seriously, you're proud of being a virgin?

**Loli:** Yep, just like Tsuna was proud of not having sex, until Hibari here came and how you say, 'became his first'.

**Tsuna:** Loli! *Blushing*

**Hibari:** *Smirks*

**Loli:** It's true though.

**Tsuna:** They do not need to know of my sex life, Loli!

**Loli:** So it was more than just that time! How many times have you done it with Hibari, Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** *Blushing* I-I-I'm n-not tell-ling you!

**Hibari:** Almost every night.

**Loli:** Sweet! *Looks at everyone, who are in shock* Ahehehe. . .*Sweatdrop*

**Tsuna:** Look at what you did!

**Loli:** I am looking, I'm just not doing anything about it.

**Tsuna:** Loli!

**Loli:** Fine we'll wait.

_**Five hours later**_

_They all come out of their stunned states to a scene where Loli and Tsuna are gossiping like school girls, and Hibari is standing by Tsuna like a protective boyfriend._

**Loli:** *Looks at everyone* Oh, hello there. Finally deciding to join us?

**Hayato:** Uh, yes?

**Loli:** Great. *Turns back to Tsuna* So, what day shopping?

**Tsuna:** Sunday, Loli, but we should move on, that last review didn't even have a dare in it and we're spending a lot of time on it.

**Loli:** Fine, but we are getting manicures later, right?

**Tsuna:** Yep, haven't gotten it done since Reborn came, it's killing my cuticles.

**Reborn:** *Raises eyebrow* You get your nails done?

**Tsuna:** Yes, my mom says I should always try to look nice, so I usually go with my mom every couple of months and we go shopping, get our nails and hair done, then go out to eat, and finally come home.

**Loli:** Pretty much a girl's day out, huh?

**Tsuna:** Yep, and since my mom goes alone now, Loli and I decided to go together.

**Reborn:** You do realize you just became more feminine in everyone's eyes right?

**Tsuna:** Really! That's horrible, I don't want to be girly!

**Loli:** Don't worry Tsuna, you can't get any more girly unless you tell them about th-!

**Tsuna:** *Slaps hand over Loli's mouth* Be quiet!

**Everyone:** *Raises eyebrows*

**Loli:** *Slaps hand away* Whatever~ Anyway our next dare is from _DiveToWorld._

_Hurray for 10069! xD Okay! Now for the dare! I dare Mukuro and Ryohei to repeat 'Don't be a drag, just be a queen' after everthing Tsuna says! I also dare Hibari to get on his hands and knees and circle you while he hums the jaws theme song! xD_

_Heres some pictures of Tsuna riding Nyan Cat, Don't ask._

**Loli:** I'm not asking so no worries!

**Tsuna:** They have to do what?

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** *Points to them*That.

**Tsuna:** Oh.

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** They will do that for the rest of the chapter. Now Hibari, on your knees!

**Hibari:** *Raises eyebrow* You do know the implications to that sentence, don't you?

**Loli:** *Snickers* Yes, but _that's_ only for Tsuna. This is different. *Thinks* Or at least I'm pretty sure. Tsuna, make him kneel.

**Tsuna:** *Puppy dog eyes*

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen. (Loli: Tsuna didn't say anything. LOL)

**Hibari:** Fine. *Gets down on hands and knees*

**Loli:** Man, the puppy dog eyes really work!

**Tsuna:** Yep, but usually with Kyouya I have to do something for him later.

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** I wonder what. *Evil glint* I'll be right back. *Runs off*

**Tsuna:** I wonder what that's about.

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Hayato:** Will you just shut the fuck up! It's fucking annoying!

**Takeshi:** Maa ma~ They're just fulfilling the dare.

**Hayato:** Doesn't mean I can't rant about it.

**Loli:** That's true.

**Tsuna:** HIIIIiiiiii! Don't surprise me, and where did you go Loli?

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Plant cameras everywhere.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Anywho~ Hibari, it's time for your dare!

**Hibari:** Hn. *Crawls around Loli and hums Jaws theme song*

_**Ten hours later**_

**Hayato:** Make it stop! *Runs into wall*

**Takeshi:** Stop, stop, stop, stop. . . *Repeatedly hits head on wall*

**Ryohei:** *Curled into corner* Why, why, why, why. . .

**Mukuro:** *Twitching* Kufufufufufufu. . .

**Everyone else:** *Running into walls or twitching on the floor*

**Loli:** Wao

**Hibari:** Wao

**Tsuna:** *Giggling* Wao

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Who knew playing a recording of the Jaws theme song for ten hours would reduce them all to this. *Gesturing to the breaking down characters* Which reminds me, how come Hibari and Tsuna weren't affected?

**Hibari:** We distracted each other.

**Tsuna:** HIIIIiiii! Kyouya! *Blushing*

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** *Squeals* So glad I have cameras all over. *Shoves tapes into Yaoi Bank*

**Tsuna:** Why is your Yaoi in a bank than my closet?

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** I had a very awkward moment with Nana.

**Hibari:** Like what?

**Loli:** Well, she caught me and saw what I had and asked where I got it so I lied and said it was Tsuna's.

**Tsuna:** HIIIiiii! Loli, how could you!

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Hey at least I moved it before she did her 'Go Through Tsuna's stuff' routine. This happens daily actually.

**Tsuna:** What!

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Yep, but I think the need to calm down so let's wait a couple minutes.

_**2 minutes later**_

**Loli:** Well, they're all fine now. So our next dare is from _Sora Nadeshiko._

_Nyahahaha~ How funny! I have a couple of dares for you to use…_

_Vongola Primo (Giotto) must go around wearing a waiter costume… (if you watch APH (Axis Powers Hetalia) then it is the (almost) naked waiter costume worn by England) while serving drinks and getting wasted at the same time._

_After reading this French fanfic I've decided to make Alaude/Hibari on of my fave couples (though I still like 1827)… and so, I dare Alaude and Hibari to do a French kiss while Tsuna joins in after a couple of seconds and molests the both of them by groping and whatever else you think of._

_Giotto (still drunk) must molest Alaude and Tsuna due to the fact that I like G27~_

_Hibari must be turned into a female bird and after that (When you make him human again), he has to be female for the rest of the chapter. And for a bonus, have Alaude molest fem!Hibari~_

_That's all for now. Oh! And here's a G27 doujin I found after roaming the internet._

**Loli:** Nice and long! Okay Giotto and Alaude are needed for these dares so~ *Presses Speed dial #3 on her phone* Here they are! *Giotto and Alaude appear*

**Giotto:** Oh I remember doing this. Long time no see, Loli.

**Loli:** Sup.

**Alaude:** What am I doing here, Loli?

**Loli:** Dares.

**Giotto:** Oh, yes. What are we doing?

**Loli:** Well Giotto is going to go get hammered.

**Giotto:** Really. Cool.

**Loli:** Cool?

**Alaude:** He has been stressed lately.

**Loli:** Okay, well go put this uniform on then go to that bar and get drunk.

**Giotto:** *Does what she asks*

**Loli:** Awesome. Now, Alaude, go French kiss Hibari, then let Tsuna join in.

**Alaude:** Okay. *French kisses Hibari and Tsuna joins in*

**Tsuna:** *Gropes them*

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Wow, didn't know the dare pertained to doing things as well.

**Hayato:** I don't think they care.

**Loli:** Okay, now Hibari pulls out and Giotto- hey, where are you taking Tsuna, Hibari! *Watches Hibari walk off with Tsuna's legs wrapped around his waist, still making out*

**Hayato:** Now what?

**Loli:** We watch Alaude and Giotto make out. What else? *Watches*

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

**Loli: **Okay, all done. *Giotto disappears* Here are Hibari and Tsuna, perfect timing.

**Hibari:** What do you want?

**Loli:** Oh nothing. *Shoots Hibari, making him turn into a female bird* Aw~ how cute. Yet boring. *Shoots Hibari again and turns him into a female girl* Much better.

**Alaude: **Can we hurry this up.

**Loli:** Yes, Giotto is probably waiting for you to finish your soon to be very hot and sexy love making.

**Hibari:** Fine.

**Alaude:** *Molests Hibari*

**Tsuna:** Not fair! I want to do that too~

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Don't you get to do that on regular bases?

**Tsuna:** No, he usually molests me.

**Loli:** I see. Well all done! *Alaude disappears*

**Tsuna: **Well, that was short.

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Yep, still got more to go though! Next dare is from _Mearemoi._

_I feel so.. .late OTL_

_I dare Hibari to cry (bawl) when he finds out that Hibird was Mukuro in disguise (that'll be like so akward lol) and Mukuro to raep him while he cries (bawls)._

_Thanks for using my dare and cya!_

**Loli: **No worries I'm even later. OTL OTL OTL

**Tsuna:** Isn't Kyouya a girl now?

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Yep, so we are going to use a different dimension's Hibari, who has no idea what is going on! *Presses Speed dial #4, then the number 18* See. *A different Hibari appears* Now Hibari from different dimension, Hibird is Mukuro in disguise!

**DifferentDimensionHibari:** W-what! N-n-no! That can't be t-true! *Bawls*

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ *Rapes DD!Hibari*

**Loli:** Cute!

**Tsuna:** How is it cute?

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** The girl!Hibari is sleeping with a Tsuna plushie! Awww~

**Tsuna:** You're right. It is cute!

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli: **Well, now that it's over, bye DD!Hibari! *Waves as he disappears* Okay our last dare is by_ Nakamura Chi._

_Lets see now what dare should I put there is just so much perverse possibilities so you choose_

_I dare bel, Mukuro, Hibari, (adult) colonello and dino to have a sixsome with tsuna make sure hot & seductive_

_I dare bel to tie Hibari to a chair a grope him while singing im a barbie girl then proceed to have sex with tsuna while the tied up Hibari watches_

**Loli:** Okay~ We're going to go with the first one! So byebye~ *Watches all the Semes drag Tsuna off*

_**3 hours later**_

**Loli:** Welcome back! How did it go?

**Tsuna: **Never be and Uke to five guys at once. EVER.

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli: **Let me write that in my notebook. *Writes down* Okay well that was the last dare so what now?

**Hayato:** You end it!

**Loli:** I don't want to!

**Tsuna:** Don't waste people's time, Loli.

**Mukuro/Ryohei:** Don't be a drag, just be a queen.

**Loli:** Fine. Well that's it for now. And I'm finally ready to write more so expect a more regular updating now. Bye!

**Hayato:** Finally, They will shut the fuck up!

AN-

Sorry for stopping for a bit.


	12. Slides and The One Finger Salute

**Loli: **I am back, folks! Welcome to KHR D or D! I'm not going to say who dared just the dare today, okay?

**Hibari:** Go, Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** I don't want too~

**Hibari:** It's just a waterslide.

**Tsuna:** It's really narrow, though.

**Hibari:** *Pushes*

**Tsuna:** HIIIIIIIiiiiiiiii~

**Loli:** *Pushes Hibari* Bye-bi!

**Hibari:** Hn. *Folds arms and slides*

**Loli:** My turn! *Slides down*

_**Five Seconds later**_

**Tsuna/Hibari/Loli:** I'm stuck.

**Tsuna:** I told you it was too narrow!

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Oops.

**Tsuna:** How do we get down? We are 600 feet above ground!

**Loli:** By doing this. *Presses button and floor drops out of slide*

**Tsuna:** HIIIIIIIIII!

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Awesome!

**Tsuna:** Loli, we are going to hit the ground, what do we do!

**Loli:** Didn't think that far ahead. *Goes into thinking pose*

**Everyone:** *Jaws Drop*

**Tsuna:** WHAT!

**Loli:** Fine. *Pulls out remote* Now which button is it.

**Hibari:** Hurry up.

**Tsuna:** Help!

**Loli:** Hibari, you can save yourself and Tsuna, can't you? So why are you here?

**Hibari:** Hn. *Grabs Tsuna and hops to the ground from ledges*

**Loli:** Okay, my tur- ow.

_Loli collided with the floor._

**Hayato:** Tenth, are you okay!

**Tsuna:** Yeah, but is Loli okay as well?

**Loli:** *Sits up from a crater* Can I have a band-aid, just a small one, see. *Shows forehead gushing out blood*

**Tsuna:** HIiiii!

**Hibari:** *Gives Loli band-aid*

**Loli:** *Puts it on and raises eyebrow* Tunas and birds, seriously?

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Thanks now our first dare is that the Varia have to take care of a baby without hurting him, swearing in front of him, doing yaoi in front of him, or anything violent.

**Squalo:** Vooiiiiii! How the fuck do we do that!

**Loli:** *Shrugs* I don't know, stick him in the freezer?

**Xanxus:** Good idea, Trash.

**Loli:** Whatever, anus.

**Xanxus:** *Splutters*

**Levi:** OI! You can't talk to boss that way!

**Loli:** I can, and just did. Now take the baby. *Shoves baby at them* Bye.

_Week later._

**Loli: ***Tapping shoe* Where is the baby?

**Lussuria:** We put him in the freezer, like you said.

**Loli:** You idiots! I didn't mean literally! I was loaned him!

**Fran:** What mother would loan you her child?

**Loli:** *Eyes flit to the left* A stranger I met in the street.

**Fran:** You just took the kid, didn't you?

**Loli:** Yeah pretty much.

**Tsuna:** Loli, how could you!

**Loli:** Wasn't my brightest plan, okay.

**Xanxus:** Let's just move on . . . Loli.

**Loli:** *Smirks* With pleasure. Next dare! Hibari must be handcuffed to Tsuna! *Twirls around handcuffs* And Hibari has to serve him!

**Tsuna:** Eh?

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Let's do this! *Handcuffs them together* Now Tsuna change into a bikini and Hibari change into a French maid outfit.

_30 minutes later._

**Tsuna:** Why is it always bikinis?

**Hibari:** I hate maid outfits.

**Loli:** Oh, you guys look cute! *Squeals*

_Tsuna is wearing and orange bikini and Hibari is wearing a French maid outfit. Of course!_

**Loli:** *Tilts head to the side* Surprising it fits them. *Whispers* Or not surprisingly.

**Hayato:** Tenth! Noooooo! You shouldn't have to wear that, and be stuck to that skylark thing!

**Hibari:** Did you just call me 'skylark thing'?

**Hayato:** NO!

**Loli:** Yes you did. *Snickers*

**Hayato:** No I didn't!

**Takeshi:** Maa maa~ Let's just move on!

**Loli:** Fine. *Looks at flash card* Mukuro! You are needed!

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ What does the she-devil wish of me?

**Loli:** She-devil? Yes I quite like that actually. Anyway you have to wear a pineapple costume with fairy wings with a tutu attached to it and dance like a ballerina saying I am the pineapple fairy. *Giggles*

**Mukuro:** *Raises eyebrow* And how exactly am I going to get this outfit?

**Loli:** I have one. *Pulls outfit out* Just try not to tear of the leaves. They have been severely damaged by a game of chicken.

**Tsuna:** Loli! Why would you make fun of people by calling them chicken?

**Hibari:** Not that kind of chicken, Tsunayoshi.

**Tsuna:** *Tilts head* Then what kind?

**Loli:** The kind when nobody chickens out and two trucks ram into each other full throttle.

**Tsuna:** HIiiiiii! What were you doing!

**Loli:** Well, it was the pineapple fairies vs. the tomato pixies in a game of chicken. One of my friends was driving, she was very drunk. My guy friend was sitting in the bed past out. I was sitting on top of the truck screaming. Yes, I was sober; when we collided I bonked heads with the other guy on the other truck.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Anyway, I skidded a few feet, a ripped a couple of leaves. So, just be careful.

**Mukuro:** Why didn't you just superglue the leaves back on?

**Loli:** *Stares* Noah, my guy friend, super glued his hand to my ass when we tried that.

**Mukuro:** I see. *Changes*

**Loli:** Yeah, that's right. You better change, we need to move along. Mukuro, Start! *Hefts camera*

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ *Dances and does a twirl* I am the pineapple fairy! *Curtsies*

**Loli:** *Drops camera* That was really creepy. *Puts video into Blackmail vault*

**Hibari:** Loli, this is boring.

**Loli:** I know.

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Hn. . .*Laughs* I can't do it! How do you do that with a straight face? You're wearing a French maid outfit, for Christ's sake.

**Tsuna:** I think he is just that serious.

**Loli:** True, aw well. *snuggles Tsuna* You must be cold though. Here take Hibari's school jacket.

**Takeshi:** I've always wondered why Hibari and the Disciplinary Committee have different jackets than the rest of the school.

**Hayato:** Me to.

**Loli:** Hehehe. *Raises hand* I have to.

**Everyone:** *Stares at Hibari*

**Hibari:** *Raises eyebrow* I . . . really don't know.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Okay!

**Everyone:** *Falls over*

**Tsuna:** The next dare Loli!

Hibari: Yeah.

**Loli:** Fine. Chrome wear this extremely revealing maid outfit and be Mukuro's slave for the rest of the chapter.

**Chrome:** Yes. *Changes* Done.

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ I can't wait. Bye. *Takes Chrome away*

**Loli:** *Throws up in trash can*

**Tsuna:** Well, that went rather well didn't it?

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Hayato:** Yes it did Tenth.

**Takeshi:** Yep.

**Loli:** *Still throwing up*

**Tsuna:** Loli, are you okay?

**Loli:** *Stands up and wipes mouth* Barely. That hinting of a straight pairing made me hurl my lunch.

**Hayato:** We never even had lunch!

**Loli:** Oh, yeah! *Flips open cell phone and presses 4* There we go!

_A whole table with tons of food lay right where there used to be a giant empty space._

**Hayato:** You really want to eat right after throwing up?

**Loli:** *Scarfing food*

**Takeshi:** I'm going to take that as a yes. *Sits down*

**Tsuna and Hibari:** *Sits down*

**Everyone:** *Sits down*

**Hayato:** *Mumbling and sitting down* You. . . .Fuckers . . . learn your place . . . she-devil . . . stupid. . .idiot . . . Loli.

**Loli:** *Snaps head up* What was that, Hayato?

**Hayato:** *Freezes* N-nothing!

**Loli:** *Smiles* That's what I thought. *Goes back to eating*

**Tsuna:** Loli, the next dare please?

**Loli:** *Swallows* Fine. We need Alaude. *Poofs up Alaude* Now I need Reborn's gun. *Takes gun* We aim and fire!

_Alaude is hit with the bullets and turns into a chibi._

**Loli:** *Cuddles* You're so cute! Now go scream profanities a Hibari and Hibird.

**Alaude:** Why?

**Loli:** *Whispers* I'll give you a cookie.

**Alaude:** Done. *Runs to Hibari and coughs* Hibari?

**Hibari:** Yes?

**Hibird:** Yes?

**Alaude:** *Takes deep breath* You BEEP and BEEP! I hope you go BEEP yourself and BEEP your bird you BEEP and BEEP! You BEEP you should just go BEEP your stupid BEEP bird you BEEP BEEP!

**Everyone:** *Jaws drop*

**Loli:** *Snickering* Those where good ones! I can do better though.

**Tsuna:** Loli!

**Loli:** What? Eh, you can go now Alaude.

**Alaude:** *One finger salute and disappears*

**Loli:** Ahh, the one finger salute. I love it. *Sighs dreamily* Such good memories.

**Hibari:** Next dare.

**Loli:** Yea, Yea. Giotto! *Poofs him up* Now turn into a kitten!

**Giotto:** *Turns into a golden colored kitten*

**Loli:** Yes, now sneak into the girl's side of that onsen, that just so happens to be conveniently there.

**Giotto:** Meow! *Sneaks into girl's side onsen*

**Hibari:** *Raises eyebrow* Convenient.

**Loli:** *Shifts eyes* Yep, just like that baby I _borrowed_.

**Tsuna:** But you didn't borrow the baby you stole it.

**Hibari:** Exactly, Tsunayoshi.

**Tsuna:** *Thinks* Ohhhh, I get it.

**Loli:** Yeah, now be qui-

**BOOM!**

**Loli: **Look at him fly! *Points at a shadow in the sky* Wait a minute . . . he's coming this way! Everybody DODGE!

**CRACK!**

**Loli: **Oooh~ Look at that crater! You'd think the girls would like a kitten?

**Giotto:** Auuggghhhhh. . .*Groans and moans*

**Tsuna:** Shouldn't we help him?

**Loli:** Why? It's his fault for changing back inside. It only lasted for five minutes anyway.

**Hayato:** You should help him anyway.

**Loli:** You do it.

**Hayato:** Why would I help you?

**Loli:** *Pulls out black box and raises eyebrow* This box.

**Hayato:** *Already halfway to Giotto* Sorry can't hear you!

**Loli:** *Puts box away and smirks* That's what I thought.

**Hayato:** *Pulls Giotto up but watches as he poofs away* Where the hell did he go!

**Loli:** I teleported him back to his time.

**Hayato:** So you make me go. . .

**Loli:** *Points at box*

**Hayato:** Never mind.

**Loli:** Now the next dare! Tsuna, pick a Disney princess!

**Tsuna:** Umm . . . Sleeping Beauty?

**Loli:** Kay! Daemon Spade! *Poofs him up* Change in to this and act like Sleeping Beauty!

**Daemon:** No.

**Loli:** *Pulls out scythe and hovers it threateningly at his hairstyle* Do it you little melon freak.

**Daemon:** *Looks scythe up and down* Fine. *Changes* How do I act like Sleeping Beauty?

**Loli:** Like this. *Hits him over the head with the scythe* Sleep tight.

**Tsuna:** That was not very nice.

**Loli:** I'm not very nice. I thought you knew that.

**Hibari:** We did.

**Loli:** Cool. Our next dare! Fran!

**Fran:** What?

**Loli:** Rape Belphegor.

**Fran:** Sweet.

**Loli:** OH, here's a package.

**Fran:** Thanks. *takes package* Bel-sempai!

**Bel:** What is it froggy?

**Fran:** Go into that room please. *Points to rape room*

**Bel:** Shishishishi~ No.

**Fran:** Loli~ Bel won't go inside.

**Loli:** So we just hit over the head with my scythe.

**Bel:** Shishishi~ I'll go. *Walks into room*

**Fran:** Bye~ *Disappears*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu~ What did I miss?

**Loli:** I think Fran just went to rape Bel.

**Chrome:** Oh.

**Loli:** Now, since I want bonus points, Mukuro make Chrome give you a lap dance!

**Mukuro:** Sure. Kufufufufu~ O dear Chrome, come and give me a lap dance!

**Chrome:** Hai! *Gives Mukuro lap dance*

**Mukuro:** Nice.

**Loli:** Whoot! Now gimme my points! *holds out hand*

**Tsuna:** Kyouya, make Loli go on to the next dare.

**Hibari:** Yes. Oi, Loli, the next dare is waiting!

**Loli:** Hai, hai. Our next dare is. . .*reads flash card* We've already done it. Oh, well. Tsuna! Wear this bunny outfit!

**Tsuna:** Why?

**Loli:** It's the only part of the dare we haven't done.

**Tsuna:** Okay! *Changes*

**Hibari:** We really need to stop changing while being handcuffed together.

Loli: Yeah, but we can't do anything about it! So deal.

**Hibari:** Fine. Next dare.

**Loli:** Oh, yes! We are almost done! Byakuran! I am going to turn you into a chibi for the rest of the chapter and you are going to bother Mukuro!

**Byakuran:** Hoo~ Really?

**Loli:** Yes really. *Shoots Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** Oi! Mukuro! You are an idiot. IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!

**Mukuro:** Chrome.

**Chrome:** Yes, Master. *Picks up Byakuran and walks toward window*

**Byakuran:** Hey! What are you doing!

**Loli:** Byakuran! I suggest getting ready! We are on the fifth story!

**Byakuran:** What!

**Chrome:** *Throws out window*

**Byakuran:** . . . . . .

**SPLAT!**

**Loli:** Well, he's a goner.

**Hayato:** I'll say.

Loli: Tsuna? Do you agree?

**Tsuna:** Actually, yeah I do.

**Hibari:** Me to.

**Loli:** Great! Next dare! First generation people! *Poof*

**Giotto:** Can we help you?

**Cozart:** Yeah?

**Loli:** *Drools*

**Tsuna:** Loli?

**Loli:** *Drooling*

**Tsuna:** Loli!

**Loli:** *Drooling*

**Tsuna:** LOLI!

**Loli:** *Drooling*

**Hibari:** I've got this. *Pulls out air horn and pulls trigger*

**Everyone:** GAAAAHHHHHH!

**Loli:** *Snaps out of it* What?

**Hibari:** We are waiting for the dare.

**G:** Yeah!

**Asari:** Yes.

**Alaude:** Hn.

**Lampo:** I am awesome.

**Loli:** Fine. Giotto take off your pants and take this ribbon.

**Giotto:** Okay? *Changes*

**Loli:** Perfect! Now Cozart! Make out with Giotto! Don't forget a little molestation!

**Cozart:** Okay.

**Giotto:** Wait, wha-mmppgh!

_Cozart is making out with Giotto in front of everyone. Cozart grabs Giotto's butt._

**G:** What the HELL are you doing?

**Daemon:** Do you WANT to die?

**Alaude:** You are under arrest for molestation of something of MINE.

**Loli:** I think he's making out with Giotto.

**G:** Duh! I mean, he should stop!

**Loli:** Fine. *Waves* Bye guys! *Poof! They all disappear* Now that that's done. . . Reborn!

**Reborn:** Ciossu! {Is that how u spell it?}

**Loli:** Hello! *Glomp*

**Reborn:** What was that for?

**Loli:** I don't know. I do know that someone should write a story about how Yuni wins the arcobaleno fight and Tsuna turns into the Sky arcobaleno in her place!

**Reborn:** Okay. *Sweatdrops*

**Loli:** Anyway~ Here are our final dares! Tsuna! Wear this! *Tosses Tarzan costume at him*

**Tsuna:** *Changes* Now what?

**Loli:** Hibari! Change. *Tosses Jane costume*

**Hibari:** No.

**Loli:** Do it~ Do it~ Do it~

**Hibari:** Fine. *Changes* Done.

**Loli:** *Snap and hides camera* That is one weird yet hot looking Tarzan and Jane couple.

**Hayato:** Weird yet Hot?

**Loli:** Yep! Anyway, Tsuna, swing on my Tarzan rope!

**Tsuna:** Okay.

_Tsuna and Hibari swing and collide with a wall._

**Loli:** *Observing* Well, you guys do NOT have awesome powers.

**Hibari:** No really?

**Loli:** *Nods* Yep.

**Hibari:** *Growls*

**Tsuna:** Kyouya, relax.

**Hibari:** *Quiets*

**Hayato:** Wow, Tenth's really got you whipped.

**Loli:** Run.

**Hayato:** Wh-FUCK!

_Hibari has now tackled Hayato to the ground._

**Loli:** *Shutters clicking* Cameras soo~ come in handy right now.

**Tsuna:** Help! I got dragged down too!

**Loli:** *Looks over camera* No, you look fine. *Goes back to taking pictures*

**Tsuna:** You're mean!

**Loli:** *One finger salute* You betcha!

**Takeshi:** Maa~ let's get along. *Helps everyone up*

**Loli:** Fine. *Throws camera out the window*

**Byakuran:** Owww!

**Loli:** Oops! Forgot he was there.

**Tsuna:** Can we move on please?

**Loli:** Sure! Okay! Everyone come up with an 1827 centered dare. I get three!

**Hayato:** I dare Tenth to slap the Skylark bastard!

**Tsuna:** What!

**Loli:** Okay, all you have to do is slap him, Tsuna. I'm sure he'll, sorta, forgive you.

**Tsuna:** Oka-wait what!

**Loli:** *Pushes Tsuna at Hibari* Just do it already!

**Tsuna:** Sorry! *Slaps Hibari*

**Loli:** *Whistles* Wow! That's one bitch slap.

**Hayato:** Good going, Tenth.

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** Look at that red mark. It covers most of his cheek!

**Hayato:** That's got to hurt.

**Loli:** Okay, who else?

**Takeshi:** I dare Tsuna to pants Hibari.

**Loli:** *ROFLAO* Nice!

**Hayato:** Who'd a thought!

**Loli:** Apparently Takeshi.

**Takeshi:** Thanks!

**Loli:** Now ,Tsuna, you know what to do and Hibari, TAKE IT LIKE A **MAN.**

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Tsuna:** Okay. *Pants Hibari*

**Loli:** Mother Fucke-. . . . What are you wearing?

**Everyone:** *Jaws Drop*

**Hibari:** Boxers.

**Loli:** No. You are wearing PINK boxers. . . With BUNNIES!

**Hibari:** . . . Boxers.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** You are really weird.

**Hibari:** Tsunayoshi.

**Tsuna:** What? I didn't think I would pants you.

**Loli:** Tsuna picked out your boxers? Seriously?

**Hibari:** *Raises silent eyebrow*

**Loli:** Moving on. *Turns around*

**Everyone:** *Anime Fall*

**Loli:** My turn! *Thinks* You guys took all the good ones!

**Hayato:** Not my fault. OH, wait it is my fault.

**Loli:** *Glares*

**Hayato:** *Glares right back*

**Loli:** *Smirks*

**Hayato:** *Frowns* What are you thinking?

**Loli:** I dare Tsuna and Hibari to beat up Hayato.

**Hayato:** You bitch!

**Loli:** Thank you. *Snaps fingers*

_Hayato is beat up._

**Loli:** Ah, short and sweet.

**Hibari:** Are you done?

**Loli:** Yep, now the question of how Tsuna and Hibari got together!

**Tsuna:** Really?

**Loli:** Yep and I can answer it.

**Hibari:** How?

**Loli:** I had a video camera there when it happened.

**Hibari:** *Glares*

**Loli:** *Ignores* Anyway~ It was after they had sex. Tsuna blurted out 'I love you' and Hibari raised an eyebrow, responded with 'I love you to' and didn't come out of the room till three hours later.

**Tsuna:** Right!

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Loli:** To my favorite dare! Kyokyo and Haru are dangled over a pit of lava!

**Kyokyo:** What!

**Haru:** Hahi!

**Loli:** Yep! *Presses button*

_Kyokyo and Haru are suspend above a lava pit with a rope._

**Loli:** Now, my knife. *Takes out knife* Climb the stairs. *Climbs stairs* And now we CUT! *Cuts rope*

**Kyokyo and Haru:** KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**PLOP**

**Loli:** Such an unappealing noise.

**Tsuna:** Kyokyo! Haru!

**Loli:** Now, you know I can revive them . . . next chapter.

**Tsuna:** Oh, okay.

**Loli:** That was our final dare!

**Hayato:** Finally! That took forever!

**Loli:** *Turns to reviewers* For the next chapter and on you guys can only dare one dare each. If you dare more I will just choose my favorite. So~ BYE!

Hi!

I will take turn working on this story and ANE D or D, so either read both or wait awhile.

Bye-bee!~~~~~~


	13. Crocodiles and Lots of Slapping

KHR D OR D . . . DUN DUN DUN!

**Loli:** Dun Dun Dun!

**Hayato:** What are you doing?

**Loli:** What do you think I'm doing?

**Hayato:** Trying to fill a pool with crocodiles.

**Loli:** Yep.

**Tsuna:** May I ask why?

**Loli:** It's for a dare. A very nice, sadistic dare! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tsuna:** Kyouya! *Hides behind Kyouya*

**Hibari:** Crocodiles?

**Loli:** Yes.

**Hibari:** Carnivores?

**Loli:** *Shrugs shoulders* No idea.

**Tsuna:** Shouldn't you know these things, Loli?

**Loli:** *Raises eyebrow* Why?

**Tsuna:** You are hosting this show.

**Loli:** That doesn't matter. *Dumps the last crocodile in* Finished! *Fist pump*

**Kyoko:** We are back!

**Haru:** Yes, Desu~ Now, Loli, that was a very mean thing to do.

**Loli:** The lava?

**Kyoko:** Yes.

**Loli:** Come stand over here, I would like to sincerely apologize.

**Kyoko:** Okay.

**Haru:** I'm coming, desu~

_They both stand in place._

**Loli:** Now I push. *Pushes them both into crocodile pool*

**Kyoko and Haru:** AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Loli:** Music to my ears.

**Everyone:** *Jaws drop*

**Hayato:** I knew it was too good to be true.

**Loli:** Yep. *Smiles*

**Takeshi:** Maa~ We need to start the dares.

**Loli:** *Jumps up* Oh, yes our first dare is from _IWasFramedByTheCat._

**I dare Tsuna to bitchslap everyone, including the Shimon, First Generation, Arcobaleno and the rest except for you, Loli.**

**Tsuna: **Eh?

**Loli:** Hahahahahah! That is really good! Hahahahaha!

**Hayato:** I'm sure the Tenth will be able to do it! I'm looking forward to it.

**Loli:** *Bitchslaps Hayato*

**Hayato:** *Splutters*

**Everyone:** *Looking at Loli*

**Loli:** *Shrug* He said he was looking forward to it so I gave him a preview.

**Everyone:** *Anime fall*

**Tsuna:** Do I have to?

**Hibari:** *Pushes Tsuna lightly* Just go do it.

**Loli:** Yeah, just let me set up my camera. *Sets up camera* Ok, go ahead.

**Tsuna:** *Sweatdrop* Yes, Loli.

_Tsuna bitchslaps everyone. They all have red marks on their cheeks._

**Loli:** Oh, that's gotta hurt, man. You are seriously strong, Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** *Blushes* Thank you.

**Hayato:** Thank you, Tenth! *Bows*

**Tsuna:** *Sweatdrops*

**Takeshi:** Haha~ You are really strong.

**Loli:** I totally knew that Tsuna was awesomely strong without that bullet! Now are next dare is from _animegirl457._

**Make Skull kiss Reborn :3**

**Everyone:** . . .

**Loli:** Hahahahaha~ You can totally do it, Skull! *Waves flag*

**Tsuna:** Loli, he's going to be beaten up, isn't he.

**Loli:** Yep.

**Skull:** NO way.

**Loli:** *Glares* Yes way.

**Skull:** *Meeps* Yes, Loli-sama!

**Loli:** *Nods* Good, now go for it!

**Skull:** *Kisses Reborn*

**Reborn:** *Puts fresh clip into gun* Stay.

**Loli:** You better run, Skully-kins.

**Skull:** Hai! *Starts running*

**Reborn:** Come back here. *Chases after Skull*

**Takeshi:** I thought it was funny.

**Everyone:** *Stares at Takeshi*

**Loli:** Nice, hahahaha~

**Hayato:** Move on, bitch!

**Loli:** No prob, bastard.

**Tsuna:** You two! Stop it.

**Loli and Hayato:** Fine.

**Loli:** Our next dare is from _FruitCake._

**I dare Fran to slap Xanxus everytime Loli says something for half of the chapter.**

**Loli:** Nice.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** Oi! Trash, what are you doing?

**Fran:** It's a dare.

**Loli:** Yeah, get over it, Anus.

**Xanxus:** Trash! Who you calling Anu-Oww! Fucking stop that, Trash!

Fran: *Shakes out hand* You have a very hard head.

**Loli:** *Sniggering*

**Hibari:** *Smirking*

**Tsuna:** *Giggling*

**Hayato:** Hahahahahaha!

**Takeshi:** Haha~

**Ryohei:** EXTREME!

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~

**Loli:** Now, that is an awesome dare. Our next dare is from _anon/vampy-chan321._

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

Xanxus: That fucking hurts!

**Bel-sempai make out with fran-chan.**

**Raseil make out with bel-sempai.**

**Mpreg to which ever couple you want.**

**Loli:** It's okay that you forgot to log in first. Tsuna forgives you.

**Tsuna:** Uh… sure.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** That's fucking it. Die, trash. *Shoots Fran*

**Fran:** *Is fine*

**Loli:** You missed.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* Yeah, lighten up, Anus.

**Xanxus:** *Mumbling* Fucking. . . Trashes . . . don't know nothing . . . kill . . . bitch. . .

**Loli:** Well, ignoring Xanxus, Bel must now make out with Fran!

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* Okay.

**Loli:** So you're perfectly fine with this?

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* Yeah.

**Loli:** Cool.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** Stop talking Bitchy-trash!

**Loli:** *Smirks* N-O~

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** Fucking Hell!

_Bel and Fran make out._

**Loli:** Kyaaaa~

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** She didn't say anything!

**Fran:** *Shrugs* I wasn't sure if it counted. Had to make sure though.

**Loli:** Nice.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* You really talk a lot,Loli.

**Loli:** I know.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Loli:** RASEIL!

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Raseil:** Yes?

**Loli:** Make out with your brother or I'll burn your throne.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Raseil:** *Scurries toward Bel*

**Tsuna:** *Raises an eyebrow* That was fast.

**Loli:** I know. It's because I've already burned one.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* Which one?

**Loli:** Tsuna?

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Tsuna:** I believe it was the one with the priceless jewels.

**Hayato:** How the hell do you burn jewels?

**Loli:** I didn't burn them. They melted.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** Can't feel my fucking face no more.

**Loli:** Good.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Hayato:** That must have been a very powerful match.

**Loli:** No, I used a high powered flamethrower that you can set down. It took forever! I waste two tanks full of gas.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Tsuna:** Loli, Raseil and Bel are making out!

**Loli:** *Pushes Hayato* Where?

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Tsuna:** *Points* There.

_Raseil and Bel are making out._

**Loli:** Yes!

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* _Now_, I can't feel my hand.

**Loli:** Wao~

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Tsuna:** Loli, who are you going to give a child to?

**Loli:** I . . . haven't thought of that.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Tsuna:** *Sweatdrop* Well, could you think now?

**Hibari:** Hurry, up.

**Loli:** Well, I don't want it to go to you two, Tsuna wouldn't be able to handle it, soooo~~~

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

_Drumroll_

**Loli:** Mukuro! Byakuran! Congratulations! You are having a kid to go with that baby shower!

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Mukuro:** Kufufuf-HAAH~

**Byakuran:** Sur- wait what?

**Loli:** Didn't you hear me?

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Mukuro:** Yeah, but seriously? You don't even ship us!

**Loli:** Point? *Tilts head*

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Byakuran:** Nevermind.

**Loli:** Okay, on we go!

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** I _felt_ that one!

**Fran:** Good.

_Nine months later_

**Loli:** Now where is that little one?

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Mukuro:** Here. *Passes bundle to Loli*

**Loli:** *Cooing* Well, aren't you just the creepiest thing ever!~

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Hibari:** Creepy?

**Loli:** Mukuro and Byakuran reproduced. Of, course the child will be creepy.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Hibari:** True. *Pulls Tsuna closer*

**Tsuna:** Kyouya?

**Hibari:** Don't get too close.

Tsuna: Why? I think children are adorable.

**Hibari:** Not this one.

**Tsuna:** Fine.

**Loli:** Now, bye bye, little baby! *Throws baby into different dimension* Homerun!

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* Was it the 'homerun' necessary?

**Loli:** Yes.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* K.

**Tsuna:** The poor dear.

**Loli:** Their dare-child will be fine, Tsuna. Its Mukuro and Byakuran, remember.

**Tsuna:** Oh, yeah.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* The last dare, Loli?

**Loli:** Oh, yes, our last dare is from _mangaaddict26._

**Fran: ***Slaps Xanxus*

**Drop a Tsuna doll into a deep pool and everyone else thinking it's him jump in to try to save him. (Did I mention that the pool is filled with live crocodiles?)**

**Loli:** That is the reason I have a pool filled with crocodiles.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Hayato:** *Rolls eyes* Of, course. That makes everything better.

**Loli:** Yep.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus*

**Tsuna:** Where are you going to get a Tsuna doll, Loli?

**Loli:** A reviewer gave me one a long time ago.

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus* Cool.

**Tsuna:** I see.

**Loli:** Right. *Throws Tsuna doll into pool*

**Everyone:** Nooooo~ *Jumps in*

**Fran:** *Slaps Xanxus, then jumps in*

**Tsuna:** Wow.

**Loli:** Amazing how they can't tell a doll and the real thing apart.

**Fran:** *Throws crocodile at Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** That was no fucking slap, Trash!

**Fran:** I can't reach that far. Sorry.

**Loli:** This is funny to watch, but I need to end this chapter.

_Ten minutes later. Everyone is lying on the ground injured, except Loli and Tsuna._

Loli: Okay, since I refuse to heal them at the moment they can just lay there as we end this.

Fran: *Reaches over and slaps Xanxus*

Xanxus: How the fuck do you have the energy to hit that hard?

Fran: *Shrugs*

Tsuna: Well this is the end so bye! *Waves*

Loli: See you guys later! *Waves* Guys say bye!

Everyone: *Groans*

Fran: *Slaps Xanxus*

Xanxus: Fuck you.


	14. Joyrides and Marshmallows

**Here I am again!**

**Loli: **Go faster, Tsuna! They're gaining!

**Tsuna:** I'm going as fast as I can!

**Loli:** No you're not! *Pushes gas pedal to the floor and the car rockets forward* WEEEEEEeeeeeee!

**Tsuna:** *Freaking out* Loli, why did you decide a joy ride would be fun! The cops are coming after us! *Takes a turn a 120 and Loli rams into him* Especially without a SEATBELT!

**Loli:** Oh, Tsuna, you don't get. I got bored.*Another turn and she smashes against the window* Ow. Anyway, the co-HOLY FUCK THERE'S A CHOPPER!

**Tsuna:** What! *Spotlight shines down* The Hell! It's just a joyride. They didn't need the heavy artillery!

**Loli:** That ain't no heavy artillery, that is. *Points at tank in front of them* You should turn, just a suggestion.

**Tsuna:** A TANK! REALLY! *Sharp left corner; Loli hits the ceiling and starts bleeding* Now your bleeding. I told you to wear you seatbelt.

**Loli:** No you didn't. You were making out with Kyouya. I just dragged you away and shoved you in the driver's seat.

**Tsuna:** That's another thing, why the Fuck am _I_ driving? Shouldn't you be?

**Loli:** *Rolls eyes* Fine, don't be a man. Move over. *Climbs up and sits in Tsuna's lap* There, now I'm driving, happy?

**Tsuna:** *Tick mark* Very.

**Loli:** Make sure the dresses don't get damaged. *Swerves and avoids a bus full of children. She honks the horn and yells out the window* Watch it, will yah!

**Tsuna:** *Puts a hand on the dresses* Why did we steal a Mustang and a bunch of dresses? You have these things at the base.

**Loli:** Tsk, tsk, Tsuna that would ruin the whole point of having a funny beginning to every chapter.

**Tsuna:** Seriously, you're about to ramp over the tank and you think it's funny?

**Loli:** Yep. *Ramps the tank and lands in a dumpster* Ow.

**3 hours later**

RING. RING. RING. RIN-

**Stephanie:** This is the Dare Base, Stephanie speaking . . . . Hello, Loli . . . . . . You and Tsuna? . . . Yes I have the money . . . You want me to what? . . . Won't they go a little crazy? . . . Very well. *Click*

**Hayato:** Oi, secretary lady, what happened?

**Takeshi:** Yeah? Weren't they going to buy some dresses and come back?

**Stephanie:** Turns out Loli and Tsuna stole a Mustang, robbed a dress store, went on a joyride, ramped a tank and fell into a dumpster. Oh, there also in prison, waiting to be bailed out.

**Everyone:** . . .

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ What an eventful errand.

**Hayato:** The bitch is that stupid isn't she?

**Stephanie:** Yeah, apparently they got out of the dumpster and were quickly surrounded. She stole a guy's Taser and was tasing people with it. They had to sedate her, just enough so she couldn't move for an hour.

**Takeshi:** Haha~ Sounds fun.

**Hayato:** Only you would find that funny.

**Stephanie:** No, Loli was laughing the entire time. She made half the guys run away.

**Reborn:** *Lifts eyebrow* Interesting.

**Hayato:** Whatever! We must go bail out the Tenth!

**Stephanie:** *Waves them out the door* Good bye and here's the money.

**At the prison**

**Hayato:** TENTH!

**Takeshi:** Tsuna!

**Mukuro:** Tsunayoshi~

**Kyouya:** Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** *Stands up* Guys! Thank goodness! Loli has already broken out twice! They had to detain her in a pitch black cell and hand cuff her hands and feet together!

**Hayato:** *Raises eyebrow* Seriously, she got out twice?

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

**Speaker:** Detainee number 345 has escaped again. I repeat, Detainee number 345 has escaped again.

**Hayato:** How the fuck does she get out of them so fast?

**Loli:** *Runs by, stops, and turns toward them* Hey guys!

**Mukuro:** Loli, how did you get out with your hands and feet chained together?

**Loli:** *Loli looks down and the chains* It's my secret! Now go pay our bail. Before they raise it again.

**Bail paid and back at Dare Base.**

**Loli:** *Rubs wrists* Man, those cuffs are tight.

**Tsuna:** *Hands on hips* They didn't have to cuff _me_, Loli, because I went willingly. So it's your fault.

**Loli:** Details, details.

**Hayato:** Can we just actually start the dares?

**Loli:** *Jumps up and down* Sure our first dare is from _animegirl457._

**Loved it XD hmmm make Belphegor wear a dress o3o**

**Loli:** Sure! That's what these dresses are for! *Shows off dust sleeves with dresses inside* Now, Belphegor, I got you this one specifically, so wear it!

**Bel:** Ushishishi~ No.

**Loli:** *Holds up pictures* Yes.

**Bel:** Yes. *Takes dress and walks into dressing room*

**Ten minutes later.**

**Bel:** How do I look?

**Loli:** Pretty good. Purple is your color.

_Bel is wearing a purple dress with puffy shoulder that lifts the dress in the front so it looks like he has breasts. The sleeves go down mid-bicep. The dress flows downward and meets the floor. Small frills fall sideways along the dress. White elbow-length gloves are worn with a dark purple fan held in his right hand._

**Tsuna:** It's very cute.

**Kyouya:** Hn.

**Tsuna:** Your right, Kyouya. Red would also be nice.

**Takeshi:** Wow, you can understand that?

**Tsuna:** *Raises eyebrow* Yeah.

**Loli:** That's really cool.

**Hayato:** Of, course. Tenth is the best.

**Bel:** Can I change now?

**Loli:** Sure. Our next dare is from _Devil-Queen-Wolf-666._

**I dare Chrome Dokuro to seduce Xanxus, Squalo, and Belphegor. If she can then here is Pineapple Cake.**

**Please do write this even if you don't like straight. PLEASE! 0w0**

**Loli:** Very, well if I must. Chrome!

**Chrome:** Yes?

**Loli:** Go seduce those men! *Points toward men*

**Chrome:** *Blushes* W-what?

**Loli:** *Rolls eyes* I'll give you a slice of Pineapple Cake.

**Chrome:** *Eyes light up* Deal. *Goes over to the men* Hello.

**Guys:** What!

**Chrome:** *Uses illusion of her in a scantily clad pajamas* Nothing~

**Guys:** *Nosebleeds and faints*

**Chrome:** That was an illusion. *Turns to Loli* Where's my cake?

**Loli:** *Hands her piece of cake* The things you do for cake.

**Tsuna:** Quite a short dare.

**Loli:** Yep, our next dare is from _Toko Kyotaro._

**I dare Tsuna and his guardians, including Reborn if possible, to do the sexy and I know it dance, in a Hawaiian straw skirt and coconut bra.**

**Loli:** *Rolling on the floor holding her sides* Hahahahaa~ Coconut bras~

**Tsuna:** How does that even work?

**Loli:** *Jumps up* I'll show you guys! *Forces everyone to change*

**One changing later**

**Loli: **The only ones that look nice are Chrome and Tsuna. Shocker.

**Hayato:** No it's not!

**Tsuna:** Sarcasm, Gokudera, sarcasm.

**Hayato:** Oh, yes, of course, Tenth! That would explain it.

**Takeshi:** Even I understood that.

**Hayato:** Shut up Baseball-freak!

**Tsuna:** Anyway, Loli, how do we look?

**Loli:** The outfits are the same, so eh, so-so.

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ So-so? Really?

**Loli:** Yeah. None of you look _really_ good in it, but you don't look terrible.

**Tsuna:** *Shrugs shoulders* Eh, that the best it's going to get. I'm changing.

**Kyouya:** Hn. *Follows Tsuna*

**Another change later**

**Loli:** Our next dare is from _Daylite._

**I dare AdultReborn to woo Tsuna! *(Sparkly eyes)***

**Loli:** Sure. I don't know what the outcome will be though. Adult!Reborn, go woo~ Tsuna.

**A!Reborn:** Very well. *Walks up to Tsuna and kisses him*

**Tsuna:** *Left-hooks A!Reborn in the jaw* HIIIiiiiii! I'm sorry Reborn!

**A!Reborn:** *Holds jaw* How are you so powerful, without the Dying Will Bullet?

**Loli:** Kyouya is totally giving Tsuna self-defense training so he doesn't get raped! *Sniggering*

**Tsuna:** Loli!

**Loli:** Sorry. Bye, A!Reborn!

**A!Reborn:** *Disappears*

**Loli:** Okay our final reviewer is _Loveless3ma. _I'm sorry, but I'm only choosing this single dare.

**I dare Tsuna to shove marshmallows drenched in alcohol down everyone's throat.**

**Loli:** Hahahahaha . . . That's really good . . . Hahahaha~

**Tsuna:** Isn't alcohol illegal for minors?

**Loli:** Yeah. It's not like we're going to tell the police.

**Hayato:** That's true.

**Takeshi:** Haha~ Loli and Hayato agreed!

**Loli:** *Washes mouth out with soap* Ew.

**Hayato:** Oh, that's rude.

**Loli:** Don't care.

**Tsuna:** Okay well here we go.

**One marshmallow feast later**

**Tsuna:** Is everyone okay?

**Hayato:** Of, cours-hic! We're just f-hic-fine.

**Takeshi:** Hahahahahahahaha~ Hic! Hahahahaha~ Hic

**Kyouya:** Hn. *Drags Tsuna away*

**Mukuro:** *Drags Chrome away*

**Bel:** Come on! Stay _still_! *Throws knives*

**Fran:** I'm not moving. *Watches knives sail past by 3 feet* You are really drunk.

**Bel:** Shut up.

**Xanxus:** *Shoots everything* Mwahahaha~

**Lambo:** Lambo doesn't feel good. *Throws up in trashcan*

**Byakuran:** Yummy! *Eating bowl of alcohol drenched marshmallows* Hic!

**Squalo:** OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII-Hic. *Waving sword around and cutting of the wallpaper*

**Loli:** *Eating marshmallows* What a bunch of light-weights. *Turns to readers* Well, they're all drunk off their asses, so I guess this is the end. Bye. *Turns back* NO! Not the Chandelier!


	15. Barcodes and Managerliness

**Loli:** UP . . . Left . . . Down . . . Left again . . . Right . . . Up! Stop, right there!

**Hayato:** It didn't have to be perfect!

**Loli:** Yes it did.

**Tsuna:** What are you doing, Loli?

**Loli:** Setting up a late birthday party for Hibari.

**Tsuna:** Oh, that's what the banner is for.

**Loli:** Yep!

**Takeshi:** Ma~ Let's wait for him.

**Loli:** K, EVERYONE HIDE!

_Lights are off._

**Five hours later.**

**Loli: ***Snoring and drooling on the couch she's hiding behind*

**Hayato:** When the fuck is he going to get here!

**Tsuna:** Sh. Here he comes. *Wakes up Loli*

**Loli:** *Hibari walks in and she wakes up* I like CHEESEPUFFS!

**Hibari:** *Raises eyebrow* What?

**Tsuna:** Happy belated birthday, Kyouya!

**Hibari:** Thank you.

**Loli:** This chapter is dedicated to Hibari Kyouya! Our first dare is from _Toko Kyotaro._

**I dare everyone to change personalities.**

**Loli:** Okay. *Takes machine gun and loads it completely* Everyone, HOLD STILL! *Starts shooting*

**Everyone:** *Screaming and Yelling*

**Loli:** *Stops* Okay, did everyone get shot? Sound off!

**Tsuna:** Hn.

**Hibari:** Bitch.

**Hayato:** Ma~

**Takeshi:** HIIIIIIiiiiii!

**Lambo:** EXTREME!

**Ryohei:** I want candy!

**Fran:** Ushishishi~

**Bel:** Voooiiiiiiii!

**Squalo:** Trash.

**Xanxus:** *Yawns*

**Loli:** Okay! *Leans on machine gun* Shall we leave them like this for a week?

**Everyone:** NO!

**Loli:** *Claps hands* Ok, I'll see all of you in a week! *Leaves*

**A week later**

**Loli:** I'm back! *Twirls inside with her arms wrapped in bandages* How's everyone doing?

**Takeshi:** Change us back to normal! Hiiiiii!

**Hayato:** Ma~ I'm sure she'll change us back soon.

**Hibari:** She better; that bitch.

**Tsuna:** Hn.

**Loli:** You are all so boring. *Takes out pistol and shoots them all within 5 seconds* There.

_Shells and an empty cartridge lay around her feet; the shells smoking. An empty breeze filled the air, sweeping the shells and cartridge away and blowing her brown hair around._

**Tsuna:** HIIIIIIiiiiiiii!

**Hayato:** Holy Hell!

**Loli:** I don't think there is a holy hell, Hayato.

**Hayato:** Oh, shut up.

**Loli:** Never.

**Takeshi:** Ma, ma~ Loli, where did you get those bandages from?

**Tsuna:** What bandages? *Stares at Loli* Where did you get those?

**Loli:** *Swings her arms back and forth* The convenience store.

**Hayato:** No, the injuries!

**Loli:** I was playing with my friends. I still had that Taser from before and we started electrocuting each other. I got a couple of burns, but there not very serious.

**Tsuna:** Loli, that was a very stupid thing to do!

**Hibari:** Yes.

**Loli:** Yeah, yeah, you should have seen Noah, though. *Snickers* I totally got him in the face.

**Tsuna:** HIIIiiiiii!

**Hibari:** Nice.

**Loli:** Thank you, our next review is from _cowmoo._

**I dare someone to lick Chikusa's barcode.**

**Loli:** *Slurping soup* Sorry about your homework. Here. *Gives it back* I hope your school hasn't ended for the year yet. I loved the cookies. I decimated them as soon as I saw them. Pretty good soup, though. *Slurp*

**Tsuna:** Where did you get that soup?

**Loli:** Cowmoo said it was fermenting in their backpack. It's surprisingly good.

**Hibari:** Strong stomach?

Loli: Like you wouldn't believe. Now who wants to lick Chikusa's barcode?

**Everyone:** *Takes step back*

**Loli:** *Grins* Now don't be like that. *Stares at the crowd* Squalo, go do it.

**Squalo:** VOOOIIIiiiii! Hell no.

**Loli:** *Grins wider* Hell yes.

**Squalo:** *Shivers a little* No.

**Loli:** *Grin stretches farther* Yes.

**Squalo:** *Whimpers* Fine.

**Loli:** Thanks!

**Squalo:** Are you related to the Joker, by any chance?

**Loli:** He's my twice removed uncle.

**Hayato:** Seriously?

**Loli:** *Sighs* No. Anyway, get to it, Squalo!

**Squalo:** Fine. *Walks up to Chikusa and licks his barcode* There, happy.

**Loli:** *Grins again* Very.

**Everyone:** *Shudders*

**Loli:** Now, I would like to say your welcome to _Daylite_. *Turns toward_ Daylite_* Your welcome. Our next dare is from _feressaloveyaoi._

**I dare Fran to slap Xanxus again. (puppy eyes)**

**Loli:** Sure! Frannie!~

**Fran:** What.

**Loli:** Go slap Xanxus.

**Fran:** *Shrugs* Ok. *Walk over to Xanxus*

Xanxus: What do you want, Tra-FUCK! THAT HURT!

**Fran:** Done.

**Xanxus:** I thought we were done with this!

**Loli:** It was dared again.

**Xanxus:** *Starts muttering* Damn . . .fucking . . . can't believe . . . bastards.

**Loli:** Our next dare is from _Kawaii Neko Nami.  
><em>**Tsu-chan… *serious look* make out with Hibari-san in front of everyone.**

**Loli:** Okay! *Jumping up and down* Tuna-fishie, make out with Hibari!

**Tsuna:** HHIIIIIIiiiiii! W-what!

**Loli:** Hibari, have fun!

**Hibari:** Hn. *Leer over Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Yes, Kyo-mmnph!

_Hibari grips Tsuna hips pulling him closer, while sliding his tongue into Tsuna's waiting mouth. Tsuna wraps his arms around Hibari's neck and stands on his tiptoes to slide his fingers through Hibari's hair. Hibari slides his hands down to the back of Tsuna's thighs and hoist him up. Tsuna wraps his legs around his waist and grinds closer, making Hibari give out a loud growl, making him giggle. Hibari huffs and carries Tsuna away for private thingies!XD_

**Loli:** ! *Bloody nose* I lurve 1827!

**Hayato:** *Fainted*

**Bel:** Ushishishi…

**Fran:** *Ignores*

**Takeshi:** *Inconspicuously drags Hayato into a different room*

**Loli:** That was HAWT! Our next, and final dare is from _piyo-chama._

**I dare Bel to be Fran's servant for 2 hours. And try and hold Bel down for someone to kick his *dingdong*.**

Loli: Cool! Fran, hold Bel down, we'll do that first.

Fran: K. *Holds Bel down*

Bel: The prince demands to be let go.

Loli: No. *Kicks Bel in the crotch*

Bel: THAT FUCKING HURT! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Loli: Let's just ignore him. Well, that was all for our dares, so byebye!

Everyone: *Waves*

Loli: Almost forgot! Squalo!

Squalo: Vooooiiiii!

Loli: Cleanliness is managerliness!

Everyone: Huh? *Chandelier falls*

Loli: Nothing, nothing. *Shoos them away*

Bel: COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH. I'LL GET YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!


	16. Fruitcake and Last Chapter

**Loli:** FRUITCAKE!

**Tsuna:** What?

**Loli:** FRUITCAKE!

**Tsuna:** Loli, stop it.

**Loli:** FRUITCAKE!

**Tsuna:** Loli.

**Loli:** FRUITCAKE!

**Tsuna:** Loli!

**Loli:** FRUITCAKE!

**Hayato:** Oi! Bitch, stop Screaming!

**Loli:** FRUITCAKE!

**Takeshi:** Maa~ Loli, could you stop please?

**Loli:** FRUITCAKE!

**Hibari:** Loli.

**Loli:** FRUITCAKE! *Pauses and waits*

**Tsuna:** What was that about?

**Loli:** Have you ever had fruitcake before?

**Tsuna:** No.

**Loli:** Neither have I.

**Hayato:** Then why were you screaming it?

**Loli:** I was calling someone.

**Hayato:** Who.

**Loli:** Death.

**Tsuna:** W-What?

**Loli:** Death.

**Hibari:** He responds to fruitcake? Seriously?

**Loli:** Yeah. *Phone rings* What? . . . Yes, I was calling you. . . . Fruitcake. . . . I know you hate it. . . . Bastard. . . . Your welcome. . . . I need you to gather a few items for me. . . . No. . . . Why not. . . . Cheapskate. *Hangs up* Bastardly little bitch.

**Reborn:** Who was that?

**Loli:** Death. He wouldn't get the items I need.

**Tsuna:** What items do you need?

**Loli:** Himitsu~

**Hayato:** Just tell us.

**Loli:** No, now shut up. I need to make another phone call. *Calls someone* Hey! Noah, I need you to get a few things for me. . . . Just get the items I text you. . . . I still have the Taser. . . . Great! I'll see you in ten minutes. *Flips phone and starts texting list* . . . And done! *Shuts phone*

**Takeshi:** Isn't Noah the guy you said took a Taser to the face?

**Loli:** Yep. My fault and proud of it. Now anymore questions before we start?

**?**: Yeah. Help.

**Loli:** Bullshit, Noah. You don't need help. You're fine.

**Noah:** Jerk.

**Loli:** Back at'cha.

_Noah walks in pushing three cartloads of items. He stops right by Loli and sticks his tongue out at her. He has light brown hair with deep green eyes with slightly tanned skin. On his left ear is a small stud earring._

**Loli:** *Pulls Noah's tongue*

**Noah:** Ouch!

**Loli:** Now get out! *Pushes him out and locks the door.* Now, let's start the first dare! It's from _piyo-chama_.

**I dare everyone to get drunk and have a GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!**

**Loli: ***Snorts*

**Tsuna:** But almost all of us are underage!

**Hayato:** Yeah!

**Loli:** Tsuna, I think that's the point.

**Tsuna:** Oh. . . wai-What?!

**Takeshi:** I'm not allowed to have alcohol, sorry. Haha~

**Reborn:** What type of alcohol?

**Loli:** *Digs some stuff out of carts* . . . Um. . We got Sake and some beer. I could -I don't know- makes some margaritas?

**Reborn:** *Nods head* Good choices. The beer might be a bit strong though.

**Loli:** Don't worry about it. That's for people like Byakuran and Xanxus. I also have some wine for Tsuna to taste.

**Reborn:** Good. He needs to be able to drink wine.

**Loli:** Great! *Hold up microphone and screams* EVERYBODY LINE UP!

**Everyone:** *Lines up*

**Loli:** Awesome. *Smiles* I'm passing out drinks, so once you get yours go and mingle with each other.

**Everyone:** *Nods*

**5 hours later. . . .um . . . yeah.**

**Loli: **Dodge! It's not that hard! There just sparkes! *Giggles drunkly*

**Everyone:** It's a SPARKLE CANNON!

_Sparkles are all over the place. Fran is swinging in the chandelier, pouring beer on Bel. Bel is looking from side to side screaming for the marshmallow freak. Tsuna and Hibari and giggling and rolling on the floor amazingly dodging the sparkle cannon Loli is shooting all over the place._

_Hayato is sitting in a corner snickering evily about something no one wants to know, with Takeshi ten feet away from him stripping down to his boxers. Lussuria is being pulverized with the sparkle cannon because he refuses to dodge –something bout sparkle are lurve- and Reborn is laughing at the chaos while helping Loli with reloading._

**Reborn: **I think we should stop and come back in two days, yeah?

**Loli:** Fine. *Pouts and puts away her sparkle cannon* Hey guys see you in two days!

**2 days later**

**Loli: **Welcome back everyone! Our next dare is from _Mangaaddict26._

**I dare Byakuran to dress up as a flying marshmallow and splash hot fudge on everyone.**

**Loli: **Cool! Now, where is my marshmallow costume? *Digs through her stuff*

**Tsuna:** You have a marshmallow costume, Loli?

**Loli:** Yep! See! *Lifts up giant marshmallow costume with tiny white wings on the back* You can't really fly with it –I tested it- but we can have him splash the hot fudge.

**Byakuran:** What fun~

**Loli:** Yeah, yeah. Go put it on.

**Byakuran:** *Changes* How do I look?

**Loli:** *Deadpans* Like a marshmallow with wings. Duh.

**Tsuna:** You look pfft. . okay. *Snickers*

**Hayato:** You look like an idiot.

**Loli:** Okay, here is the hot fudge. *Gives to Byakuran* Now for this. *Opens umbrella* Start!

**Byakuran:** With pleasure. *Splashes hot fudge on everyone*

**Tsuna:** You, know, this stuff is just warm. *Lick some off of finger* It tastes pretty good too.

**Everyone:** *Drools*

**Tsuna:** *Looks up* What?

**Loli:** *Shakes head* Nothing, nothing. Hibari, go take him away.

**Hibari:** With pleasure. *Stalk of with Tsuna*

**Loli:** Our final dare ever is from _LoStInIlLuSiOn._

**I dare Levi to propose to Xanxus.**

**Loli: ***Laughing* God, that's funny. Okay, Levi, you can use this ring. *Passes 12karot diamond ring to **Levi:** Now go and propose to Xanxus.

**Levi:** Thank you, Loli! You are such a good person for giving me your blessing!

**Loli:** Blessing? What? Uh, yeah sure. Go and do it!

**Levi:** Oh, Boss!

**Xanxus:** What do you want trash?

**Levi:** *Gets down on one knee and proposes* Will you marry me, Boss?

**Xanxus:** Fuck no! *Shoots Levi in the head* Trash wasted my time.

**Loli:** Well, Levi's dead and this is the last chapter ever so~ I'm not going to revive him!

**Hayato:** That's mean, bitch.

**Loli:** Eh. *Shrugs* Now say goodbye, everyone!

**Everyone:** Bye! *Waves*

**Tsuna:** AAahhhnnnn~~~ *Moans*

**Loli:** Holy shit! I forgot about them! *Runs toward other room with camera* Bye!

_**The End.**_


End file.
